Arti Kehidupan
by AnimeAnimonstaR
Summary: Bercerita tentang hidup seorang Uzumaki Naruto, yang hidup dan di besarkan menjadi anggota Root. Membuat dirinya harus melaksanakan segala misi yang di berikan Danzo... "Apakah menurutmu kita akan terus hidup seperti ini.?" "Jangan pernah merengek di depanku Sai.! Kau tahu kita akan selalu hidup seperti ini." Bagaimanakah dia membuat cerita hidupnya? Gak bakat bikin Summary - -!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tujuan hidu

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

Rat: T

Warning: EYD berantakan, Kata-kata terlalu memaksakan, Typo mungkin?

Sumary: baca ajh dah!

...

"Tap" Mendarat di sebuah hutan pria itu menatap dua tubuh tergeletak bersimbuh darah, tidak jauh di mana tempat tubuh itu tergeletak, matanya melirik bayi yang tengah menangis dengan menggerak-gerakan tanganya di atas sebuah altar, kakinya melangkah ke altar tersebut di sekitarnya terdapat lilin yang sebagian masih menyala.

Rentetan segel fuinjutsu terlihat jelas di bagian tubuh anak tersebut, matanya masih terpejam menangis kencang. Matanya melirik ke anak tersebut, tangan kananya sejenak memindahkan pegangan tongkatnya ke tangan kiri, meraih tubuh anak itu dengan satu tangan membawanya ke dalam gendonganya.

"Minato, Kushina, tak perlu kawatir dengan masa depan anak ini, akan ku pastikan anak ini tumbuh menjadi ninja hebat yang loyal akan konoha" pria dengan perban di sebelah matanya menatap sejenak ke dua tubuh tak bernyawa Yondaime hokage dan istrinya Uzumaki kushina tidak jauh darinya. Sangat di sayangkan, Yondaime hokage yang tumbuh besar tanpa kedua orang tuanya, adalah seorang anak ajaib yang sangat berbakat. Ninja genius yang langka. Ia lulus dari Akademi pada usia sepuluh tahun, dan ditambahkan ke tim genin di bawah pengawasan Jiraiya.

Tidak ada yang meragukanya dalam kegeniusanya, ia merupakan salah satu ninja terhebat yang dihasilkan Konoha, dengan bakat alami yang sangat jarang. Yondaime hokage menciptakan dan mengembangkan beberapa teknik istimewa aksara fuinjutsu, kegeniusan seorang yondaime hokage sendiri dalam pertarungan cukup membuat lawanya untuk segera kabur jika mengetahui yondaime hokage muncul dalam pertarungan. Sangat di sayangkan melihat Yondaime tidak bisa melindungi konoha lagi. Baginya Yondaime sendiri adalah senjata yang hebat bagi konoha, melihat kecekatanya dalam melindungi konoha. Sudah ia lihat dalam perang dunia ke tiga, bagaiman dengan Hiraishinnya ia membantai satu batalion lebih pasukan Iwa sangat cepat dari segala arah kejadian itu juga membuatnya di juluki konoha no kiroii senkou yang berarti si kilat kuning dari konoha. Heh.. siapa Yang menyangka ini akan terjadi.. Kini konoha sudah kehilanga salah satu ninja hebatnya, sekarang konoha hanya memiliki beberapa ninja yang dapat di andalkan.. Ini semua karna para hokage yang menurutnya terlalu lembek dalam memberikan pelatihan kepada para shinobi Konoha.. Setelah era Nindaime hokage tidak banyak shinobi berbakat yang dapat di andalkan.. Hidup dalam kedaiman membuat mereka terlalu bergantung pada kekuatan orang lain.. Heh.. Menurutnya itu adalah pemikiran yang bodoh.

"Shut" "tap" "tap"

"Danzo-sama, shandaime-sama dan beberapa anbunya akan segera datang" Datang dua orang di belakanya tengah berlutut, satu di antara mereka berbicara dengan suara datar. Tulisan kanji Nee tercetak di topeng mereka, menoleh dua orang di belakanya tanpa membalikan tubuhnya tersenyum penuh arogan..

"Heh.. bahkan jika monyet tua dan para anbunya datang kesini, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa selain tubuh yondaime dan istiranya" menatap kembali anak di gendonganya, rambut merah kecoklatan dan tiga pasang garis di pipi anak tersebut telah memberitau siapapun yang melihatnya bahwa anak tersebut memiliki darah uzumaki.. Menoleh tanpa membalikan badanya ke arah dua bawahanya yang tengah berlutut, tatapan matanya menjadi tegas dan tajam..

"Tinggalkan tempat ini dan segera lakukan kembali pekerjaan kalian"

"Hai. Danzo-sama" keduanya pergi menghilang dengan shunshinya masing-masing. Melirik kanji bertuliskan Naruto di altar tempat semula bayi itu lagi-lagi membuatnya tersenyum penuh arogan. Naruto..? ia sudah tahu munkin nama tersebut terinspirasi dari salah satu Novel buatan satu dari tiga sannin konoha atau bahkan nama itu sengaja di berikan sannin itu sendiri dengan harapan bahwa anak itu sendiri akan menjadi seperti karakter utama di dalam novel tersebut. Bukan rahasia lagi jika yondaime hokage adalah murid dari jiraiya no sanin bahkan mungkin yondaime sendiri menganggap jiraiya lebih dari sensei, tapi siapa yang peduli semua itu sekarang. Pada akhirnya sangat naas gurunya tidak ada di saat dia membutuhkan bantuanya, tapi walaupun begitu Danzo tahu di dunia shinobi mereka yang hanya bergantung pada kekuatan orang lain sangatlah bodoh menurutnya. Hidup setelah peperangan membuat sebagian orang berpikir dunia akan damai.. Heh.. Bodoh, tidak ada kedamaian jika ada kekuatan.. Kekuatan akan membuat seseorang menjadi arogan, merasa lebih baik, berbuat apa yang dia inginkan kepada mereka yang lebih lemah.. Tapi, siapa yang mau menyangkal..? Inilah dunia shinobi, memang beginilah adanya penuh ketidak adilan dan ketipudayaan..

"Naruto..? Baiklah mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pelindungku dan konoha.. Uzumaki Naruto" Danzo dia tumbuh menjadi ninja dengan sensei yang memiliki ideologi melakukan apapun demi kebaikan desa, ajaran nindaime hokage telah merubah pola pikirnya. Demi melindungi desa ia rela melakukan apapun yang menurutnya terbaik bagi desa. Melakukan apapun demi konoha dan dia akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang membahayakan konoha. mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu tidaklah berlebihan menurutnya semua itu demi konoha. Ia mempunyai mimpi di mana konoha akan menjadi desa yang paling di segani desa-desa lain. Ya.. Tentunya bersama dirinya sebagai pengatur konoha..

Menyeringai untuk sesaat, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang tanpa membalikan badanya ke arah desa, ia tahu itu, beberapa tekanan chakra mulai mendekat ..

"Shunshin no jutsu" Dengan shunshinya ia menghilang meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa yondaime dan istrinya..

...

"Shut" "tap" "tap" "tap"

"Minato, Kushina..?" Ia berlari ke arah di mana tubuh Minato dan istrinya tergeletak bersimbuh darah. Matanya membulat melihat luka menganga di tubuh keduanya, meletakan jarinya ke sisi leher tubuh mereka.

Tatapan matanya berubah sendu, ia menutup matanya merasakan penyesalan di hatinya, ini semua salahnya jika saja ia cukup kuat menahan amukan kyubi jika saja ia tidak membiarkan minato melawan kyubi sendirian.

"Sandaime-sama" masih berada di tempatnya salah satu anbu hanya menundukan kepalanya diam.. ia tahu betapa berharganya keluarga yondaime hokage bagi sang hokage. ia juga merasakan kepedihan yang sangat mendalam, anbu itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap dua tubuh tidak bergerak bersimbuh darah, satu lubang mata pada topengnya yang sebelumnya hanya terlihat bayangan hitam, kini menyala merah di ikuti tiga tomote yang terus berputar. Ini tidak benar kenapa selalu dirinya yang harus kehilangan lagi orang terdekatnya..

"Minato, kushina" tatapanya beralih ke arah altar matanya menajam dan membulat 'sial..' batinya..

" Semuanya cari anak Minato dan Kushina cari sampai ketemu cari sampai keluar desa!" Menatap semua anbunya memberi perintah pada mereka, suaranya memjadi tegas dan penuh dengan berbagai emosi..

"Hai.. Sandaime-sama" semua anbu menghilang dengan shunshinya masing-masing.

"Minato, kushina maafkan aku" Matanya menatap sekali lagi ke arah tubuh yondaime dan istrinya yang tak bergerak atau bahkan takan pernah bergerak lagi...

Tubuh keduanya dingin tidak bernyawa..

...AnimeanimonstaR...

Gelap hanya cahaya lilin di dinding yang menjadi penerangan di ruangan itu. Bebrapa api yang di hasilkan lilin itu bergoyang. Tujuh tahun setelah insiden amukan kyubi ia belum juga mewujudkan mimpinya. Ia tahu ia sudah tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi dalam beberapa tahun lalu ia turun langsung melatih dan memberikan pemikiranya tentang konoha pada anak ini. uzumaki naruto anak dari yondaime hokage dan uzumaki khusina sekaligus jhinchuriki dari kyubi..

"Shutt,, Brakk!" Tubuhnya terjatuh untuk sekian kalinya entah sudah berapa puluh kali dia mencoba dan entah berapa puluh kali juga dia gagal, api yang di hasilkan lilin di dinding kembali bergoyang akibat jatuhnya tubuh anak itu..

"Uzumaki.. kau akan melakukan hal seperti itu selagi kau gagal, setidaknya bertahanlah satu jam berdiri di atas dinding" Pria dengan perban salah satu matanya itu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, suaranya berat mengandung ketegasan..

Anak berambut merah itu hanya menatap datar ke punggung pria itu, suara yang di hasilkan dari ketukan tongkatnya pada lantai semakin menjauh..

"Hai.. Danzo-sama" Tatapan matanya datar. Rambut poni merahnya sebagian menempel di mata dan keningnya akibat keringat. Ia kembali berdiri mencoba mempokuskan chakra di kakinya, perlahan ia mencoba berjalan di atas dinding, ia tak akan kesusahan melakukan hanya melakukan control cakra selevel ini, hanya saja, gelang yang berada di kedua kaki dan dan kedua tanganya membuatnya selalu gagal.

"Shutt.. Brakk!" Belum terbangun dari posisi jatuhnya. Menatap rantai yang terhubung di setiap gelang kaki dan tanganya dengan ujung bola besi besar di setiap rantai ia sekarang seperti tahanan yang di kurung di dalam penjara..

"Kurasa ini akan memakan waktu" ia bergumam dengan pandangan datarnya..

Ia kini hanya mengenakan celana standar anbu tanpa memutupi tubuh bagian atasnya tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya tersamarkan karna kulit putihnya yang pucat. Menatap segel di perutnya yang kini bertambah kecil seiring dengan semakin besar ukuran tubuhnya, poni merahnya sebagian menutupi satu matanya. Beberapa tahun lalu merasakan pelatihan yang keras membuatnya tidak seperti kebanyakan anak lain pada usianya.. Dia sudah di latih keras tanpa istirahat yang cukup, bertarung dan melakukan misi berbahaya setiap harinya dia bahkan sudah merasakan sensasi membunuh pada usianya.. Ia bukanlah anak kecil yang masih suka menangis seperti kebanyakanya.. Ia juga selelu di tuntut dalam melakukan misi secepat dan serapih mungkin dengan keberhasilan tingkat tinggi tanpa membuang banyak waktu dan tenaga.. Ia juga tahu bahwa ia tidak perlu teman, tidak perlu teman? Bodoh? Iya memang, tetapi bersama Root dari kecil la telah di besarkan dengan anak sebayanya hingga besar dan di jejali pemikiran-pemikiran tuanya, jika pun ada dia hanya butuh bawahan bukan teman, bebarapa waktu lalu ia dan teman sesama anggota root di tempatkan di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah, perintah tuanya yang mengharuskanya bertarung dan saling membunuh sesama anggota Root hingga hanya satu anak yang tersisa, tidak ada keraguan dalam melaksanakan perintah tuanya bahkan tidak ada penyesalan setelah ia berhasil membunuh sesama anggota Root, semua itu dia lakukan dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.. Dan akhirnya tuanya menunjukan seringaianya melihat dia keluar dari ruangan dengan seluruh tubuh dan pedang di tanganya penuh di lumuri dengan darah. Kejam? Bagiku itu tidak, hidupku memang sealalu seperti ini. Ia sudah merasakan bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan seorang shinobi. Semua itu juga membuat kekuatan dan pengetahuanya dalam dunia shinobi lebih baik. Heh.. Apapun itu yang penting ia harus segera menyelesaikan pelatihan ini.. Ia harus bisa ..

Menatap dinding menapakan kakinya di atas dinding itu ia mencoba berjalan di atas dinding.. Ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia menguasai ini...

...

Sedangkan itu di ruangan hokage..

Tatapan lelaki tua menerawang ke luar jendela. Tujuh tahun sudah insiden penyerang kyubi terjadi di konoha. Kematian Minato dan istrinya uzumaki kuhsina masih membuat dirinya mengalami penyesalan, sebulan setelah kematian Minato dan istrinya pasukan anbu yang ia tugaskan tidak kunjung mendapat apa yang mereka cari, bahkan ia hampir mengerahkan seluruh pasukan anbu untuk menambah pencarian anak dari Yondaime hokage tersebut.. Namun hasilnya tetap sama.

Dia tidak bisa terus memberi misi tersebut pada pasukan anbunya, anak Minato penting, tapi membiarkan pasukan anbunya terus melakukan misi pencarian akan membuat lubang besar bagi keamanan desa... Pandangannya masih terfokus ke luar jendela. Namun tatapan matanya yang kosong menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang tidak terpaku oleh objek yang berada di luar ruangan kerjanya. Hiruzen sarutobi mendapat julukan Shinobi no Purofessā bukan hanya bualan semata, kemampuanya dalam membaca situasi tidak pernah di ragukan, altar dan fuinjutsu yang berada di perut minato sudah cukup memberinya penjelasan ritual yang telah minato dan istrinya lakukan di tambah lagi dengan hilangya kyubi.. Fuinjutsu berada di perut minato adalah salah satu fuinjutsu penyegelan Clan Uzumaki. Ia tahu kyubi telah di segel, dan kemungkinan besar fuinjutsu pada tubuh Minato adalah fuinjutsu yang membuat kyubi tersegel dalam tubuhnya. Nindaime Uzukage sendiri yang telah menciptakan fuinjutsu tersebut, kekuatan fuinjutsu tersebut tidaklah di ragukan dan tidak bisa di anggap remeh bahkan jika kyubi mahluk imortal sekalipun ia akan tetap ikut tersegel bersama jiwa orang itu sendiri.. Pada akhirnya kyubi yang di segel secara turun temurun harus ikut tersegel ke dalam jiwa minato.. Tapi dengan adanya altar di sekitar tubuh Minato dan istrinya tergeletak juga membuat opininya tentang anak sang Yondaime telah menjadi wadah dari kyubi.. Hilangnya anak Minato dan kushina adalah masalah besar. Ia tahu itu, membuat seorang anak dari jhinchuriki kyubi jatuh ke orang yang salah akan membuat anak itu menjadi ancaman bagi dunia shinobi..

Ia memang harus segera mencari penggantinya dalam urusan ini.. Matanya menatap foto para hokage yang terpajang di dinding.. 'Sensei aku sudah terlalu tua untuk hal seperti ini' batinya saat pandanganya tertuju pada foto Nindaime-hokage..

"Tok..tok..tok" ketukan pintu membuat hokage tua itu tersadar dari pikiranya sendiri.

"Hokage-sama"

"Masuk" Dua anbu masuk dan berlutut di sang hokage satu di antara mereka memberikan gulunga misi yang baru saja selesaikan.. Menerima gulungan yang di berikan salah satu anbunya.. sejenak keheningan di ruangan hokage tercipta. Mata sang shandaime sendiri sesekali bergerak ke kanan dan kiri saat membaca gulungan yang baru saja dia terima.

"Baiklah.. Misi mengawal seorang Daimyo sukses, bagaimana ada kesulitan inu, tenzo..?"Menutup kembali gulungan yang telah ia baca.

"Tidak hokage-sama, hanya sekumpulan bandit yang mencoba merampas barang bawaan Daimyo-sama.. Selain itu tidak ada halangan berarti." Ucap anbu dengan rambut perak menjawab pertanyaan sang hokage..

"Baiklah kalian akan di bebaskan sementara waktu dari misi apapun. Persiapkan diri untuk misi yang akan datang, sekarang kalian boleh bubar.."

"Hai.. Hokage-sama". Dua Anbu tersebut berdiri dari posisi hormatnya berjalan membuka kenop pintu..

"Inu.." Sebelum tangan anbu berambut perak hendak memegang kenop pintu..

"Iya, Hokage-sama.. Ada yang dapat saya lakukan lagi." Anbu bercode name Inu itu menjawab. sedangkan satu anbu lainya tetap diam..

"Ada yang harus ku bicarakan denganmu hanya berdua.. Bagaimana? Kau keberatan."

"Sama sekali tidak hokage sama"

Hiruzen melirik ke satu anbu lainya yang masih tetap dalam posisinya..

"Baiklah.. Tenzo kau boleh pergi, dan kau Inu akan tetap bersamaku."

"Hai. Hokage-sama" Anbu yang di panggil Tenzo sendiri menjawab, membuka dan menutup kembali pintu ruangan hokage kemudian pergi..

"Kakashi.." Ia melirik ke arah Anbu bercode name inu.. Memanggilna tanpa code name..

Sedangkan anbu yang di panggil langsung memalingkan pandanganya dari pintu, dia memang sempat memandang keluarnya Anbu tenzo dari ruangan tersebut. pandanganya langsung tertuju pada sang hokage dan sesegera mungkin berlutut..

"Hai.. Maafkan saya hokage-sama."

"Hahaha.. Tidak perlu di pikirkan." Lelaki tua itu tertawa sejenak, sementara Anbu yang di panggil kakashi hanya diam tetap dalam posisinya..

"Kau boleh melepas topengmu kakashi.!"

"Hai. Hokage-sama" Ucap Anbu tersebut.

Melepaskan topengnya kini yang terlihat pria berumur kira-kira dua puluh tahun. Memiliki pandangan yang sayu dan mata kirinya terdapat luka melintang. Masker yang menyatu dengan baju dalamnya menutup hampir semua wajahnya. Hanya mata kananya yang terbuka sedangkan mata kirinya terpejam.. Rambut peraknya menghalangi sebagian dari kedua matanya. Matanya masih belum menunjukan kebahagian setelah sekian lama.. Hiruzen tahu tidaklah mudah melupakn kematian minato.. Dan teman setimnya. Menyedihkan memang melihat dia yang hanya tersisa dari teamnya,,

"Kakashi, dengarkan aku.. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungi Minato" Berdiri dari kursihnya sang hokage berjalan ke arah jendela menatap konoha di sana. Di belakang tubuhnya, tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanan sesuatu kebiasanya di kala dia sedang berdiri.. Matanya melirik ke arah kakashi yang masih diam berlutut di posisinya.

Kakashi tahu sang hokage belum selesai dalam bicaranya karena itu ia hanya diam mendengarkan..

"Seharunya aku yang berada di posisi Minato. Kau tahu aku sudah tidak lagi muda, memikirkan hal seperti ini terlalu sulit bagiku.. Minato tumbuh besar tanpa orang tuanya, orangtuanya gugur dalam pertarungan antar Clan.. Meskipun begitu Minato tumbuh jadi anak genius di usianya dan menjadi lebih baik dari shinobi angkatanya dan kushina sama halnya dengan Minato hidup tanpa orang tua.. Di besarkan di panti Uzugakure dia di jadikan jhinchuriki kyubi menggantikan Uzumaki Mito-sama, keduanya sudah ku anggap anak ku sendiri, mereka harusnya hidup bahagia sekarang dengan anak mereka, ini semua salahku kakashi kedua mataku kini sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas begitu juga dengan pendengaranku, harusnya aku yang mati menggantikan Minato.. kakashi aku minta maaf tidak bisa menghilangkan kesedihan di hatimu." Matanya melirik kakashi yang masih berlutut namun kali ini sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Anda tidak perlu hawatir hokage sama.. Saya sangat mengerti itu, sensei adalah seorang shinobi... Begitula dengan kushina-sama, saya sendiri kecewa kepada diri saya sendiri karna tidak bisa melindungi orang terdekat saya. Namun saya juga mengerti bahwa ini semua keinginan sensei sendiri dalam melindungi desanya dan keluarganya saya tidak bisa menyalahkan anda hokage-sama.. Kalaupun ada yang harus saya salahkan saya sendirilah orangnya."

Hiruzen menghela napas lelah, ia tahu ini bukanlah kesalahan dirinya maupun kakashi, namun dalam hatinya dirinya tidak pernah berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.. Menyalahkan kakashi bukanlah hal yang bijak..

"Hah.. Aku tahu itu kakashi.. Terimakasih atas pengertianya." Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan matanya tertuju pada jendela, shandaime sendiri masih menatap ke luar jendela, tidak. Lebih tepatnya pahatan wajah Yondaime hokage.. Kakashi tahu itu shandaime sangat menyayangi senseinya begitu pula pada kushina-sama, Ia tahu itu..

-AnimeAnimonstaR-

Lorong itu begitu panjang dan sepi bahkan suara ketukan yang di hasilkan tongkatnya menggema di seluruh ruangan.. Bayangan dirinya kadang jelas kadang samar saat dia melewati lilin-lilin yang terdapat di dinding.. Ia haruslah bergerak lebih cepat, ia yakin monyet tua itu akan segera mencari penggantinya dalam meminpin konoha. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan monyet tua itu memberikan jabatanya kepada orang yang tidak kompeten menurutnya, Dia yang harus jadi pengatur konoha setidaknya seseorang yang akan menggatikan monyet tua itu harus seorang yang mempunyai pemikiran yang sama seperti dirinya.. Namun mengingat orochimaru malah pergi menghianati konoha membuatnya tidak ada pilihan lain selain dirinya sendiri Uzumaki Naruto masih terlalu muda walaupun kemampuan fuinjutsu dan kekuatanya tidak di ragukan, tetap saja ia masih jauh dari kata siap dalam usia enam tahunnya.. Melatih Uzumaki tidak lah sulit baginya tiga tahun lalu ia memberikan pengetahuanya tentang fuinjutsu dan ninjutsu, namun bahkan ketertarikanya dalam dalam fuinjutsu lebih besar daripada ninjutsu.. Dengan darah Uzumakinya ia lebih tertarik dengan fuinjutsu dan dengan otak Namikazenya dia bisa dengan mudah menyerap berbagai pengetahuan tentang fuinjutsu.. Bahkan dengan otak geniusnya tiga tahun dia hampir memasteri fuinjutsu.. Bayangan pintu di ujung lorong mulai terlihat dari pandanganya..

Dan Uzumaki itu mulai sekarang bukan hanya akan melaksanakan misi-misi berbahaya seperti sebelumnya ia juga akan mengikuti kemanapun dirinya dirinya pergi mulai sekarang.. sama halnya seperti dua Anbu Root bawahanya yang berasal dari Clan Yamanaka dan Aburame..

Matanya memandang pintu di depanya memegang kenop pintu tersebut mendorongya pelan tanpa suara..

Uzumaki itu selalu bisa menguasai hal baru ia bahkan tak perlu pengawasan terlalu lama dalam berlatih.. Ia yakin beberapa tahun kedepan ia akan menjadi suksesor yang hebat baginya.. Ia yakin itu..

"Kring..kring...kring"

Matanya melirik ke langit-langit ruangan tersebut di mana uzumaki naruto berdiri dengan langan di lipat di atas dada dengan mata terpejam.. Keringat menetes ke bawah dan rambut merahnya yang menjuntai ke bawah karna posisinya tubuh atasnya masih belum mengenakan pakaian.. Sarung tangan hitamnya tampak basah oleh keringat..

Bahkan saat dia memberikan latihan cakra kontrol yang ia sendiri akan sulit menguasainya dia telah menguasainya hanya dengan waktu seharian..

"Kring...kring.." Suara yang di hasilkan oleh rantai dan bola besi yang Bergerak karna posisis sang jhinchuriki kkyubi. benturan rantai yang terdengar di seluruh ruangan itu adalah suara satu-satunya yang terdengar..

"Uzumaki.. Kau akan selalu ikut denganku mulai hari ini.. Kau akan mulai jadi pelindungku.." Mata birunya terbuka perlahan, masih dengan posisis bergelantung..

"Shut" "krinngg.. Kring.." "Tap.."

"..." Turun dari posisinya, berlutut dengan gelang di tangan dan kaki masih terhubung dengan rantai dan berujung dengan bola besi besar.. Matanya menatap datar tanah yang berada di bawahnya..

"Hai.. Danzo-sama."

"Berapa lama kau bertahan di langit-langit..?"

"...Mungkin lebih dari lima jam." Ada jeda saat dia menjawab. Ia tahu pasti dia tidak akan mengingat lamanya ia berdiri. Dengan bakat alami dan Kegeniusanya. Menyerap pelatihan dan menerapkanya dengan sangat baik membuatnya mudah dalam mempelajari berbagai hal..

"Bagus.. Istirahat lah, akan ku berikan waktu dua hari untuk istirahat, setelah itu kau akan segera bertugas kembali.."

"Hai..Danzo-sama." Lelaki itu meninggalkan bawahanya masih dengan posisi berlutut.. Mata birunya menatap tuanya berjalan menjauh..

Pandanganya beralih ke arah pakaian dan peralatan ninjanya..

"..."

Berjalan mengambil pakaian dan peralatan ninjanya ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut setelah melepas gelang rantainya.. Tangan dan kakinya meningalkan bekas biru akibat beban dari bola besi itu sendiri namun menurutnya ini adalah hal setimpal dengan apa yang ia hasilkan nanti.. Gema langkah kakinya terdengar di lorong tersebut. Baju dan peralatan ninja masih di pegangnya, hanya saja sekarang terdapat dua tanto di ikat saling menyilang dengan posisi terbailik di belakang pingganya, pintu kamarnya mulai terlihat walaupun samar penglihatanya matanya menajam melihat pintunya tertutup rapat. Ia selalu menyisakan celah pintu kamarnya sebelum keluar, itu akan membuatnya mengetahui jika ada seseorang yang telah memasuki kamarnya, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan ia kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.. Matanya menatap datar seluruh isi kamarnya..

"..."

"Clak.. Sringg.." Terdengar suara tanto keluar dari sarungnya..

"Trank!" Tanpa membalikan tubuhnya ia menggerakan tantonya dengan cepat ke arah belakang..

"Seperti biasa Naruto taichou.. Reflekmu luar biasa" Menurunkan tantonya yang sempat beradu, ia kembali menurunkan posisi siaganya. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang sedang menyerang dan berbicara denganya.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki pucat dengan senyum anehnya.. Memlihat senyum anehnya cukup membuatnya meringis. Ia kembali menyarungkan satu tanto ke belakang pingganya dengan posisi terbalik..

"Sepertinya latihan keras yang di berikan Danzo-sama membuat reflekmu bertambah baik" tidak seperti dirinya dia menyarungkan satu tantonya di belakang punggung..

"Ada apa Sai..? Jika tidak penting aku harap kau menyingkir dari hadapanku.. Senyum anehmu itu membuatku berpikir aneh tentang hormon yang kau miliki." Berjalan menaruh peralatan ninjanya di atas meja ia berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Nada bicara yang datar kini berubah menjadi tajam tidak seperti biasanya..

"Jangan bicara seperti itu taichou.. Beberapa tahun kedepan aku di tugaskan oleh Danzo-sama menjadi mata-mata, membaur bersama anak lain di Akademi." Anak yang di sebut Sai olehnya hanya tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.. Senyum yang mengerikan menurutnya..

"Lalu apa hubunganya denganku..?" Ia membalikan badanya duduk bersandar di atas meja melipatkan kedua tanganya di atas dadanya. Matanya menatap Sai yang masih berdiri dengan senyum anehnya.. menjijikan..

"Tentu saja taichou tahu jawabanya sendiri.." Sai menyandarkan punggunya di permukaan pintu, satu kakinya dia tekuk ke belakang menempel di pintu..

Sama halnya dengan dirinya sai di besarkan berdua dengan kakanya kemudian di tugaskan saling bertarung dan membunuh oleh tuanya.. Namun berbeda denganya Sai, dia tidak membunuh kakanya.. Kakanya sendiri yang memberi tantonya yang telah ia lumuri darah, darah itu sendiri keluar saat dia memuntahkanya akibat penyakit lama yang dia derita. Dia akhirnya mati akibat penyakitnya sendiri.. Dan Sai keluar dari hutan dengan tanto yang di berikan oleh kakanya.. Cih.. Setidaknya ia punya cerita lebih kemanusiaan di banding dirinya..

Matanya menajam menyimpan ketegasan yany ia punya. Tangan yand tadinya terlipat di dadanya kini dia turunkan, Sai mengerti jika tatapan sang taichonya sudah begini dia akan serius dalam setiap ucapanya..

"Berikan segala informasi yang kau dapatkan di luar..! Lakukan perintahku sekarang!" Nada bicara mengintimidasi yang mampu membuat orang yang mendengarnya tidak berani bermain-main dengan ucapanya.. Sai menggantikan posisi santainya dengan berlutut, satu tangan terkepal menyentuh tanah..

"Hai.. Naruto-sama.." Sai pergi dengan shunsinya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, Jika orang luar melihat dan mendengar percakapan mereka tentu saja mereka semua akan kaget. Melihat anak di usianya berbicara layaknya orang dewasa.. Namun tidak di Root mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini... Matanya yang datar tanpa ekspresi menjadi tajam penuh ambisi..

Tbc..

...

Ane bner" newbie d sni.. Jdi klo sempai" yang udah lama di sini berkenan ane mohon saranya yah.. Pdes, kasar, nyelekit gpp ane tampung..

Dan maaf klo kata"nya terkesan maksain.. Hehehe.. Baru blajar buat fic jdi yah gni deh...

Ane jga ga bsa bkin fic panjang" maklum pke hp,, klo kalian mo flame fic saya silahkan,, bagaimanapun jga dngan ada'y famle, sya jdi tau letak kslhan sya dlm membuat ni fic,..

untuk fic ini ane udh ksh be"rapa ptunjuk di chap nie.. Psti bnyak sempai" yg dah nebak gmana alur fic nie ke dpan'y..

Tpi tnang ajha, biar udh bnyak yg nebak alur ke dpan'y.. Klo d bca, mnurut ane te"p seru ko! Tpi itu mnurut ane yah...

Fair? Ane msih bingung..

Klanjutan'y kta liat ajh klo bnyak yg respon ni fic mungkin ane terusin,,


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Arti Kehidupan

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

Rat: T

Warning: OOC,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata terlalu memaksakan, Typo mungkin? Bukan mungkin lagi.. Typo melebihi kapasitas!

Sumary: baca ajh dah!

Adapun kesalahan EYD ataupun typo. Bukan di karenakan saya seorang Newbie tapi semata-mata karna kebodohan saya dalam membuat fic..

...

Sebelumnya terimakasih kepada sempai Naminamifrid, .18,Luca Marvell,nONAme,naruhina lover, .96,The KidSNo OppAi,byakyuurii,Hikitani 8man,Kei Deiken,Ae Hatake,rizkyuzumaki603,Saladin no jutsu,yudhabooyz,ghetza koga,Uzumaki 21N, dan sempai tanpa nama? .hehehe.. Yg udh mo riviews fic ane..

Dan stu lagi bwt temen sekelas ane.. sesama penyuka anime? -_-! Indah D._PM..

...

Tubuhnya bersandar di balik pohon, matanya terfokus ke arah sungai, di samping kanan dan kirinya dua orang yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya tengah melakukan hal sama dengan dirinya. Dia kini memakai pakaian anggota Root, dengan pakaian hitam ketat yang hanya mempunyai satu lengan panjang di tangan kiri. Di balut pakaian lengan pendek yang hanya menutupi tubuhnya sampai atas pusar. Tali berwarna merah yang mengikat dua Tanto dan sarungnya, menyilang secara terbalik di belakang pinggan. Setetes keringat jatuh dari sikut tangan kananya yang tidak tertutupi pakaian. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah dua orang yang tengah berdiri di dekat sungai, satu orang dengan perban di matanya, serta tangan kananya memegang tongkat berdiri di sisi sungai. Sedangkan di sisi lain, pria dengan wajah pucat dan rambut panjang tengah bersandar di salah satu pohon sebrang sungai. Bersandar dengan satu kaki, sedangkan kaki satunya dia tekuk bersandari di permukaan pohon itu sendiri. Bola matanya berwarna kuning emas dengan pupil pertikal seperti ular. Kerah jubah dengan beberapa aksen awan merahnya hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya..

Ini adalah misi pertamanya bersama tuanya, setelah sebelumnya dia hanya melaksanakan misi-misi berbahaya sendirian. Dan kali ini misinya adalah, mengawal tuanya yang sedang melakukan pertemuan rahasia dengan salah satu dari legenda Sannin Konoha...

...

Orochimaru sesekali melirik ke arah pria tua yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Memutuskan keluar dari konoha, dia akhirnya bertemu dengan pria tua itu lagi.. Pria tua yang licik.. Dia bahkan tidak bertanggung jawab, atas terbongkarnya experimen yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan. Dia malah tutup mulut, seakan mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.. Cih.. Pria tua yang licik..

"Ada apa Danzo? Bukankah sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi.?" Pria yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu pohon mulai angkat bicara, nadanya terkesan santai, walaupun pria yang tengah dia ajak bicara memberikan tatapan membunuh kepadanya..

"Jangan katakan kau ingin melanjutkan experimen kita yang sempat terganggu.?" Dia angkat bicara lagi, tanpa memberi kesempatan berbicara pada lawan bicaranya. Kali ini nada yang dia gunakan berbeda dengan nada bicara yang dia gunakan sebelumnya, nada yang dia gunakan kali ini terkesan lebih merendahkan...

"Jangan katakan hal itu kepadaku! Kau hanyalah seorang yang gagal dan tidak punya tujuan hidup... Orochimaru" Danzo berbicara dengan nada yang tajam. Matanya menatap Orochimaru seakan ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh berkulit pucat tersebut...

...

Ya, Orochimaru.. Misi pertamanya adalah mengkawal tuanya dalam pertemuan rahasia ini. Dan Orochimaru satu dari tiga Sannin konoha, yang sedang menjadi tujuan tuanya..

...

Seringaian terpati jelas di muka pria bermata ular tersebut, mulutnya terkekeh dengan pelan walaupun masih bisa di dengar oleh Danzo.

"Fufufufu.. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dari orang gagal ini.?" Seakan tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan nada tajam yang di gunakan Danzo, Pria itu menjawab perkatanya dengan santai..

"Berikan data-data penelitian yang kau lakukan di Konoha.!" Kali ini nada yang di gunakan Danzo lebih terdengar seperti perintah...

"Fufufufu.. Kau cukup licik untuk seukuran orang tua Danzo." Menurunkan satu kakinya, Orochimaru berjalan ke arah sungai dan berhenti tepat di sisi sungai, melihat pantulan dirinya di air sungai.. Menundukan badanya, salah satu lututnya bertumpu di tanah. Satu tanganya memainkan air yang berada di bawahnya, membuat bayangan wajahnya bergelombang..

"Tapi.. Bukan berarti kau memerintah, aku akan menuruti semua yang kau mau." Dengan kepala menunduk, Orochimaru berkata dengan mata tetap fokus ke air sungai yang tengah dia mainkan. Meskipun begitu Danzo tetap dapat melihat seringai yang di keluarkanya walaupun samar..

"Bagaimana jika kau berikan jhinchuriki itu kepadaku.. Aku masih belum selesai berexperimen dengan tubuhnya.. Dan kau akan men-"

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku Orochimaru.. Kau hanya akan memberikan datanya kepadaku, dan semuanya selesai.." Menyela ucapan Orochimaru Danzo berkata dengan nada datar, tidak ada nada tajam seperti awal dia bicara.

Orochimaru sejenak menghentikan gerakan tanganya di dalam air, namun kemudian tanganya kembali bergerak memainkan air sungai tersebut.

"Seperti yang tadi aku katakan... Kau cukup licik untuk seukuran orang tua Danzo." Pria itu mengankat tanganya dari air sungai.. Berdiri dari posisinya dan mulutnya menyeringai ke arah Danzo..

"Namun, sebelumnya juga aku sudah bilang.. Bukan berarti kau memerintah aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu.!" Melakukan gerakan segel tangan dengan cepat, Orochimaru mengakhiri segelnya..

"Katon: Dai Endan!" Pria berkulit pucat itu membakan api dari mulutnya, api dengan bersekala besar ke arah sebrang sungai, Danzo masih diam di posisinya, tangan kirinya dia angkat dan menggerakan dua jarinya seperti memberikan kode..

"Shut" "Tap" Naruto mendarat dengan Sunshin di depan Danzo, dan langsung melakukan serantaian Segel tangan.

"Doton: Doryūheki" Sesaat sebelum tembakan api mengenai Danzo, dinding tanah muncul di depanya, membuat jutsu Orochimaru hanya mengenai dinding tersebut..

Pandangan Orochimaru beralih ke anak yang sedang mengenakan topeng Anbu polos bertuliskan Nee di sisi topengnya.

"Tap" "Tap" "Tap" "Tap"...

Anak itu berlari cepat di atas sungai ke arahnya, rambut merahnya basah akibat cipratan air yang di hasilkan oleh kecepatan larinya sendiri..

Matanya menyipit melihat rambut merah khas Uzumaki, kemudian di akhiri dengan seringaian di wajahnya.. Dia tahu siapa yang datang menyerangnya kali ini.. Mengembungkan pipinya Orochimaru memuntahkan pedang dari mulutnya, yang langsung melesat ke arah anak tersebut..

"Clekk" "Trank!" Menghentikan larinya.. Anak itu mengeluarkan Tantonya, dengan cepat dia menangkis pedang yang hampir membelah kepalanya hingga terlempar ke udara..

"Shutt" "Trakk!" Belum sempat pedang tersebut jatuh ke tanah. Satu orang dengan rambut berwarna Orangen di ikat ke belakang, muncul di udara dengan Sunshinya.. Kakinya kananya bergerak cepat menendang ujung gagang pedang yang masih melayang di udara.. Oh.. Satu lagi datang, namun kali ini dia tidak tahu siapa orang yang telah menendang pedangnya.. Orochimaru masih diam, meskipun pedangnya sudah di depan mata.. Gestur tubuhnya tidak memperlihatkan bahwa dia akan menghindari pedang yang melaju cepat ke arahnya...

"Wusshh"" "Trank!" "Trakk!" Sesaat sebelum mengenai Orochimaru.. Muncul Pria berambut silver dengan Sunshinya tepat di hadapan Orochimaru.. Dia menahan serangan yang sempat di lesatkan pria tadi dengan Kunainya. Menatap Kunai yang dia gunakan untuk menangkis pedang itu sendiri.. Patah.. Kunainya patah dan hanya menyisakan gagangnya saja yang masih dia pegang.

Orochimaru menyeringai melihat Kabuto datang menangkis serang pria tadi. Pria bermata ular tersebut berjalan mengambil pedang yang sempat dia muntahkan...

Membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari tengah, Kabuto menatap ke arah pria yang sebelumnya sempat menyerang tuanya.. Matanya menatap tubuh lebih kecil daripada pria yang hendak menyerangnya tuanya tadi.. Rambut panjang merah kecoklatan sebatas pundak. Khas Uzumaki.. Dan topeng Anbu polos yang gunakan anak itu, bertuliskan Nee di sisi kanan atasnya..

"Nampaknya, pria Uzumaki yang satu ini, telah tumbuh besar Orochimaru-sama." Masih dengan posisi jari tengah menekan kacamata, Kabuto berbicara dengan seringaianya...

"Fufufufu.. Kau benar Kabuto." Kabuto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang tanpa membalik tubuhnya.. Matanya melirik tuanya yang sedang menelan pedangnya kembali..

"Klak" "klak" Orochimaru menggerak-gerakan rahangnya ke kanan kiri.. Rahangnya normal kembali setelah sebelumnya melebar akibat menelan pedangnya sendiri...

"Kau seharusnya tidak tunduk dengan pria tua itu Naruto-kun." Orochimaru berbicara dengan seringai yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya..

"..."

Sedangkan anak yang di bicarakan hanya diam di posisinya. Tatapan mata yang tetap datar, tidak pernah lepas dari dua tubuh yang masih tetap berdiri di posisinya. Matanya selalu mengobservasi setiap gerakan yang mereka buat, gestur tubuhnya yang santai, namun siap menerjang siapa saja yang datang ke arahnya...

Menengok ke belakang, tatapanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata tuanya yang masih belum bergerak di tempatnya. Di depanya sendiri terdapat bongkahan-bongkahan tanah yang sebagian mengepul mengeluarkan asap..

Seakan mengerti tatapan anak didiknya Danzo menganggukan kepalanya.. Melihat anggukan dari tuanya, Naruto langsung berlari kencang ke arah Kabuto berdiri..

Melihat tubuh anak itu berlari kencang ke arahnya, Kabuto masih tetap diam dengan jari menekan kacamatanya.. Seringai masih terpati jelas di wajahnya..

Uzumaki Naruto tentunya dia pernah mendengar nama itu di sebutkan tuanya. Dia juga tahu betul kebenaran tentang latar belakang seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ayahnya sendiri adalah seorang Yondaime Hokage dan ibunya seorang Uzumaki Kushina.. Tubuh anak itu sendiri sempat di jadikan bahan penelitian oleh tuanya saat masih bekerja sama dengan konoha, bahkan tubuhnya sempat beberapa kali mengalami kegagalan dalam experimen yang di lakukan tuanya. Berterimakasih lah kepada monster yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Karna monster kyubi itu yang membuat dia masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang...

Jangan katakan bagaimana dia mendapatkan informasi selengkap itu, dia sendiri adalah anak yang di ambil oleh Danzo dari panti Konoha, dan di besarkan menjadi mata-mata yang hebat..

"Kabuto, sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati berhadapan dengan anak Uzumaki tersebut!" Mengabaikan ucapan tuanya, Kabuto menyeringai sesaat.. Matanya menatap anak yang masih berlari jauh dari tempatnya berdiri..

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Orochimaru-sama.. Bahkan jika ana-" Sebelum ucapanya terselesaikan, mata kabuto membulat melihat anak dengan rambut merah itu tiba-tiba berada di depanya, dengan tangan yang terkepal sedikit di pundurkan ke belakang. 'Ba..bagaimana bisa.' Batinya..

"Bughh.!"

"Ggahh.!"

Pira dengan rambut silver itu membuka lebar mulutnya, matanya memutih tanpa pupil merasakan kekuatan pukulan pria Uzumaki tersebut.. 'Dia ce..cepat se..kali.' Batinya..

"Wusshh" "Brakk!" Kabuto terlempar beberapa meter melewati Orochimaru yang masih membulatkan matanya, hingga tubuhnya berakhir menabrak pohon..

Belum sempat Orochimaru tersadar dari keterkejutanya, dengan cepat dia meloncat ke samping sebelum Tanto anak tersebut membelah tubuhnya..

"Duarrrr!" Matanya membulat melihat tempat di mana dia berdiri tadi terdapat lubang melintang cukup dalam..

"Tap.." Baru saja dia mendarat, tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa di gerakan..

"Brukk!" Orochimaru membulatkan matanya melihat orang yang menendang pedangnya tadi terjatuh tiba-tiba.. 'Ini... Shintenshin no Jutsu.' Batinya..

"Tap.."

"Kikaichu no Jutsu." Tiba-tiba di depannya datang lagi pria berambut hitam pendek, mengenakan topeng yang sama dengan dua anggota Root lainya, menggumamkan nama jutsunya..

"Paf." Orochimaru hanya bisa menatap satu tangan pria tersebut menyentuh permukaan tangan yang tidak tertutupi jubah Akatsukinya.. Tangan kanan pria yang menyentuhnya itu berwarna ungu kehitaman tanpa sarung tangan, sedangkan tangan satunya masih tertutupi sarung tangan hitam..

Warna ungu yang tadinya hanya berada di tangan pria itu, menjalar hampir ke semua bagian tubuh Orochimaru. Pria bermata ular tersebut hanya bisa menatap bagian tubuhnya yang hampir tertupi semua dengan warna ungu tanpa bisa bergerak..

"Arrrgghhh.!" Sesaat sebelumnya dia hanya diam.. Kini pria itu berteriak merasakan sakit luar biasa di semua bagian tubuhnya..

"Brukk!" Orochimaru jatuh berlutut merasakan sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya..

Pria yang menggunakan Shintenshin no Jutsu sendiri sudah bangun dari posisi terjatuhnya, hanya menatap datar ke arah Orochimaru yang tengah berlutut mengerang kesakitan..

"Tap..Tap..Tap.." Danzo yang sebelumnya hanya diam melihat pertarungan Orochimaru dan anak didiknya, kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Orochimaru.. Satu matanya menatap tajam ke arah Orochimaru yang masih saja berlutut mengerang kesakitan..

"Dia bernama Torune.. Asal kau tahu saja Orochimaru, Torune adalah anggota klan Aburame, dan seperti anggota lainnya, dia terampil dalam menggunakan serangga dalam pertempuran... Dan kau tahu.. Teknik serangganya sangatlah langka, bahkan di dalam Klan Aburame sendiri... Dia dapat mengendalikan banyak serangga beracun berukuran nano yang dapat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, sehingga dia dapat menginfeksi siapa saja hanya dengan sentuhan... Karena inilah dia memakai sarung tangan dan membuat hampir seluruh kulitnya tertutup saat tidak dalam pertempuran... Serangga

Itu akan menyebar ke kulit lawan yang menyebabkan rasa sakit luar biasa yang dan berpotensi dapat mengakibatkan kematian... Tapi.. Akan lebih baik membunuhmu lebih cepat daripada menunggu efek racun serangga tersebut." Danzo mengalihkan pandanganya ke anak berambut merah yang masih memegang Tantonya..

"Uzumaki.. Bunuh dia dengan cepat, dan bawa mayatnya jika sudah selesai. Setelah itu kembali ke desa!" Berbicara dengan nada tajamnya, Danzo berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari tubuh Orochimaru yang masih mengerang kesakitan..

"Hai.. Danzo-sama.." Berjalan dengan tatapan datar ke arah Orochimaru, anak berambut merah itu memegang Tantonya dengan erat..

"Jlebb!." Tanto yang dia pegang di tusukan perlahan dari punggung Orochimaru hingga menembus tepat di dada sebelah kirinya..

"Kka...kau beraninya." Rintih pria bermata ular itu, saat merasakan tusukan tanto tersebut. Hingga akhirnya jatuh dari posisi berlututnya dan berakhir dengan darah mengalir. Darahnya mengalir hingga membasahi kakinya yang tidak jauh dari mayat Orochimaru.

Menatap datar ke darah di bawah kakinya, dia cukup mengerti apa yang sebelumnya Orocimaru dan tuanya bicarakan tentang dirinya...

Yah.. Experimen, dia tahu dirinya telah di jadikan bahan experimen oleh tuanya dan Orochimaru. Namun experimen terhenti ketika Orochimaru keluar dari desa dan menjadi seorang Missing In..

Tanganya yang hendak memegang kerah baju Orochimaru terhenti, sebelum akhirnya dia melompat menjauh dari tubuh Orochimaru..

"Stab" Kunai dengan tali yang berujung bola kertas menancap di atas tanah tempat dia sebelumnya berdiri..

Danzo yang hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut berbalik mendengar suara lompatan dari anak asuhanya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah kunai yang tertancap di dekat tubuh Orochimaru..

"Bofff" Asap tebal di area sekitarnya menutupi pandanganya..

"Tap" "Tap" "Tap" Tiga anggota Root bawahanya membuat formasi segitiga melindungi tubuh Danzo, Dan bagaikan kecepatan piston Naruto dengan sigap langsung melakukan serangkaian segel tangan..

"Fūton : Daitoppa" Selesai dengan segelnya, dia langsung melesatkan jutsunya ke arah asap tebal tersebut, hingga asap tebal yang menutupi tubuh Orochimaru menghilang..

"..."

Tidak ada yang berubah, dan tubuh Orochimaru masih di sana. Namun detik berikutnya dia tersadar akan sesuatu.. Dan mengarahkan pandanganya di mana sebelumnya kabuto berada, Hilang... Kabuto telah hilang entah kemana, dia lengah...

Seharusnya dia lebih berhati-hati dengan Kabuto. Mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah tuanya..

"Tidak usah di kejar..! Biarkan dia pergi, lain kali kita akan bunuh dia dengan cepat." Seolah mengerti tatapan dari seorang Uzumaki tersebut, Danzo menjawab dengan nada datar..

"Sekarang bawa mayat Orochimaru..! Dan segera kembali ke desa..!" Danzo langsung menghilang dengan Shunshinya..

"Hai... Danzo-sama." Ketiganya berlutut seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan.

Berjalan ke arah tubuh Orochimaru, Torune kembali menyerap serangga beracun yang menempel di tubuh Orochimaru, sedangkan Fu sendiri sedang menyiapkan gulungan penyimpanan, setelah semua serangga beracun itu terhisap. Fu kemudian menggerakan tanganya dan meletakan tubuh Orochimaru di atas gulungan tersebut..

"Boff." Setelah tersimpanya tubuh Orochimaru di dalam gulungan, Fu kembali menutup gulungan tersebut dan menyimpanya..

"Ada apa Naruto.?" Torune melihat anak berambut merah itu dari tadi hanya diam menatap tubuh Orochimaru, mulai bertanya..

Mengalihkan pandanganya ke salah satu Senpainya itu. Dirinya menggeleng lemah.. Memang sebelumnya dirinya hanya memandang tubuh Orochimaru. Dia bahkan tidak membantu sedikitpun memindahkan tubuh Orochimaru ke dalam gulungan penyimpanan.

"Tidak apa-apa Senpai.. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke desa.!" Naruto mulai berbicara, Torune dan Fu sendiri hanya saling menatap tanpa berbicara..

"Baiklah.. Kau benar sebaiknya kita kembali ke desa.!"Kali ini pria berambut Orange yang angkat bicara..

Kemudian ketiganya menghilang dengan Sunshin masing-masing, meninggalkan hutan yang rusak akibat pertarungan mereka dengan Orochimaru..

...

Pandangan Hiruzen tidak pernah lepas dari seorang anak yang sedang tersenyum di depanya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pria yang tengah berdiri tepat di sebelah anak tersebut.. Matanya kembali menatap ke arah anak tersebut. Di lihat dari segi manapun, dia tahu anak itu bukan anak biasa...

Kulit pucat.. Gestur tubuh yang sigap, seakan menunggu serangan lawan... Dan oh.. Satu lagi, senyuman yang akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berpikiran negatif tentangnya...

"Apa maksudnya ini Danzo.? Tidak.. Maksudku mahluk apa yang kau bawa.?" Matanya menatap Danzo meminta penjelasan..

"Ah.. Apa maksudmu Hokage-sama.? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa aku ini manusia..? Apa otakmu terlalu dangkal karna terlalu lama membaca Novel Hentai.?" Anak yang sebelumnya hanya tersenyum itu, mulai berbicara walau dengan nada yang datar..

Chikushō..! Dengan ini, spekulasi negatif tentang anak ini terbukti sudah.. Dia tidak salah dengar.. Oke, beberapa waktu lalu dia memang sempat bilang pada kakashi, bahwa mata dan telinganya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan benar.. Tapi kali ini dia sangat yakin dengan pendengaranya, di mana anak ini dengan gamblangnya berbicara tidak sopan terhadap dirinya.. Yah, meskipun mungkin beberapa bagian yang di katakan anak itu memang benar.. Tapi hey.. Bagaimana mungkin.. Dia bahkan berbicara seperti itu masih dengan senyum anehnya, dan oh.. Lihat tampang yang tidak memiliki rasa bersalah sedikitpun..

"Jaga ucapanmu Sai.!" Danzo mulai berbicara setelah sebelumnya hanya berdiam diri..

"Hai.. Danzo-sama."

"Hiruzen.. Kedatanganku kemari ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Sejenak Hiruzen kembali menatap anak di samping Danzo yang masih saja tersenyum..

"Apa ada kaitanya dengan anak ini.?" Balas Hiruzen, sedangkan Danzo sendiri sejenak melirik anak yang berada di sampingnya, sebelum kembali menatap Hiruzen..

"Aku akan memasukanya ke Akademi, aku harap kau tidak melarangnya." Sejenak Hiruzen menatap Danzo tajam.. Namun sedetik kemudian pria tua itu tersenyum ke arahnya..

"Kenapa tidak.. Bagaimanapun dia harus bersosialisai dengan anak sebayanya." Hiruzen menatap anak tersebut dengan senyumnya..

"Nah.. Sai-kun maafkan perkataanku tadi, besok kau boleh langsung berangkat ke Akademi."

"Arigatou.. Hokage-sama" Sai hanya membungkukan badan sesaat sebagai ucapan terimakasih.. Hiruzen hanya tersenyum melihat sikap anak di hadapanya itu..

"Nah.. Apa yang kau mau bicarakan lagi Danzo." Tatapanya kembali teralihkan ke arah Danzo menatapnya tajam..

"Tidak ada.. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Berbicara dengan nada datar, Danzo berbalik, berjalan ke arah pintu dengan Sai di sampingnya..

...

"Clek." Setelah pintu kembali di tutup, hanya keheningan yang berada di ruangan tersebut.. Dia harus lebih berhati-hati kali ini, dia tidaklah bodoh. Danzo sudah sering bergerak di belakangnya.. Dan sekarang, dia mengirim salah satu anak didiknya ke Akademi.. Dia tahu anak itu bukan anak biasa.. Kemampuan dan pengetahuanya sendiri mungkin melebihi anak seusianya. Apalagi melihat gestur tubuh anak itu saat di hadapanya.. Dia sudah mengenal Danzo, entah apa yang dia ajarkan kepada anak yang bernama Sai itu..

Yang pasti, kemampuanya harus di waspadai.. Dia tidak boleh lengah hanya karena Sai masih anak-anak.. Walaupun masih bertubuh kecil, kemampuan anak didik Danzo tidaklah bisa di remehkan. Bukti nyata adalah Tenzo, kala itu dengan usia yang seumuran Sai. Tenzo sudah dapat mengendalikan Mokutonya dengan sangat lancar..

Tatapan matanya teralihkan ke luar jendela, di mana wajah dirinya dan para hokage terdahulu terpahat di bukit Konoha.. 'Sensei sepertinya kau berhasil mendapatkan legasi, bahkan mungkin pemikiranya lebih gila darimu.' Batinya..

"Neko.!"

"Shut" "Tap.!" Dengan Sunshinya, salah satu Anbu dengan topeng kucing bergaris merah di pipinya muncul di hadapan Hiruzen..

"Awasi terus gerak-gerik anak yang bernama Sai.! Laporkan kepadaku jika dia melakukan hal yang mencurigakan.." Manatanya menatap Anbu bercode name Neko. Sedangkan Anbu di hadapanya itu hanya diam berlutut..

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi.!"

"Hai.. Hokage-sama.." Mata kakek tua itu menatap kepergian Anbunya.. Pikiranya kini di penuhi segala kemungkinan. Tatapan matanya kini menerawang ke luar jendela. Namun, pandanganya menyiratkan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak fokus menatap ke luar jendela..

...

Duduk bersandar di atas pohon, rumbut merahnya bergerak di terpa angin. Sesekali matanya bergerak ke kana kiri. Di mana matanya menatap anak seusianya sedang tertawa sambil berlari bersama teman-temanya... Dia tidak tahu ini.. Namun, saat melihat mereka tertawa senang. Ada sesuatu terasa sesak di dadanya.. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.. Dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah di rasakannya pada saat ini.. Ini perasaan baru baginya, sebelumnya memang dia jarang mempunyai waktu luang.. Dan tidak pernah berkeliaran di Desa. Namun, beberapa waktu lalu Sai bercerita, tentang bagaimana kehidupanya sekarang.. Di mana dia lebih sering berbicara dengan anak seusianya..

Matanya melirik, di mana Sai baru saja keluar dari bangunan Akademi.. Belum sempat Sai bejalan, dia melihat Sai sudah di tarik oleh seorang anak bertato merah segitiga di pipinya..

Alis mata di balik topengnya mengkerut, melihat sai tersenyum saat berbicara dengan anak beralis tebal bermata bundar.. Ya tidak tahu itu.. Sai tersenyum bukan dengan senyum yang biasa dia gunakan, tapi senyum yang baru dia lihat dari Sai..

Anak berambut merah itu memegang dadanya sesaat.. Rasa sesak di hatinya muncul lagi, dia tidak tahu ini.. Namun yang pasti rasa ini lebih terasa seperti.. Entah seperti tidak rela melihat bukan dirinya yang berada di posisi Sai..

Berdiri dari posisi duduknya.. Matanya melirik ke arah sudut bangunan tidak jauh dari tempat Sai dengan anak lainya bermain.. Sebenarnya dia sudah merasakan tekanan cakra itu dari awal.. Namun dia tetap membiarkanya..

Sejenak kembali mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Sai, sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang dengan Shunshinya...

Tbc...

...

Hahhh.. Akhirnya selesai. Sebelumnya ane minta maaf atas keterlamatanya chap 2 nie.. Sebenarnya sih kemaren harusnya udh selesai, tpi berhubung kemaren ada temen" sekelas ane dtang jenguk ane yg lgi skit ke rumah, yah gni dh..

Maaf jga klo kta" yang ane gunakan dlm fic ine terkesan membosankan..

Yah.. Bagaimanapun kemampuan membuat fic itu bkanlah hal yg bsa di masteri dengan semalam kn?

Oke smpai di sini dlu.. Dan kya'y ane bkal cba bkin fic bru lgi..

Dan yah klo sempai" berkenan silahkan reviews fic ane.. Tpi jka sempai" bca ajh gpp ko.. Ane udh ckup senang, jika sempai udh smpet mau baca fic gaje nih..

Oke klo mo bertanya silahkan kirim ajh di ktak reviews.. Sekian n bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Arti Kehidupan

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

Rat: T

Warning: OOC,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata terlalu memaksakan, Typo mungkin? Bukan mungkin lagi.. Typo melebihi kapasitas!

Sumary: baca ajh ah!

Adapun kesalahan EYD ataupun typo. Bukan di karenakan saya seorang Newbie tapi semata-mata karna kebodohan saya dalam membuat fic..

Sebelumnya ane mo memberitahu bahwa senpai" yg udah rievew tlong di cek di PM'y sendiri, saya udah bls semua ko..

Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada senpai ,Kei Deiken, .96, ,Ae Hatake,Hikitani 8man, ,yudhabooyz,rizkyuzumaki603,Uzumaki 21N,yordandimas6,Yamigakure no Ryukage,Saladin no jutsu,Awim Saluja,The KidSNo OppAi,Naluto Romi Ucumaki, .18,Generasi Muda,Aizen L sousuke,ferluci97,Luca Marvell, dan terakhir m. ...dan senpai" tanpa nama.. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas Rievews'y..

Oh dan satu lagi..

Silent reader

Ya-ha Lanjut chap 3 sob..

Ganbatte ne!

Coba tebak aku siapa hayoo? * *

(- _ -!)

... ... ...Cautions! Klo baca fic ane yg teliti yah.. Karna ane selalu menyisipkan petunjuk di setiap chap'y, itu brtujuan spaya senpai bsa nebak gmana alur cerita kedepan'y.. Eits... Tpi ptunjuk'y smar" loh.. Ya tentun'y di chap ini jga ada... ...

... ... ..

Naruto POV

Kakinya melangkah menelusuri lorong demi lorong yang terdapat di gedung Hokage. Matanya biru yang sesekali melirik Shinobi ataupun Anbu yang sempat berpapasan denganya. Bukan hanya Anbu ataupun Shinobi. Sering kali dia juga melihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya hanya warga biasa. Entah, apa yang mereka lakukan di gedung Hokage. Mungkin mereka hendak mengajukan permohonan misi.

Dia terus berjalan di lorong gedung itu, menatap tiga orang berjalan di depanya. Dia sendiri berjalan paling belakang. Dan tuanya paling depan. Dia sendiri sebenarnya belum tahu, untuk apa tujuanya datang kemari. Dia hanya mengikuti tuanya. Sejenak matanya menatap ke arah pria berpakaian aneh serba hijau. Baru saja keluar dari pintu ruang Hokage. Entah kejadian apa yang telah menimpa dirinya hingga membuatnya menangis ala Anime. Tidak lupa dengan alis tebalnya yang mengkerut. Tunggu dulu. Alis tebal.? Rasanya dia pernah melihatnya.? Tapi tidak dengan badan sebesar ini.

"Ah.. Danzo-sama." Pikiran tentang alis tebal yang pernah dia lihat buyar, takala melihat pria dengan pakaian aneh tadi berhenti di depan tuanya.

"Hm.. Ada apa.?" Kali ini tuanya yang berbicara..

"Tolong masukan aku ke team Anbu.!" Dia melihat aneh ke arah pria dengan rambut anehnya. Oke. Mungkin terasa berlebihan jika beberapa kali dirinya mengatakan aneh. Tapi, pria di depanya ini sungguh aneh menurutnya, apalagi melihat gaya pakaian, dan model rambutnya itu sangat mengingatkanya akan jamur Matsutake kesukaanya.

"Kau tidak memilikinya."Matanya menatap punggung tuanya. Apa maksudnya 'tidak memilikinya'.?

"Tidak... Memilikinya.?" Sepertinya bukan dirinya saja yang bingung akan ucapan tuanya, bahkan pria aneh di depan tuanya itu, kelihatan lebih bingung daripada dirinya. Dan ohh. Ayolah. cairan hijau apa itu yang keluar dari hidungnya. Sungguh pria aneh.

"Kau tidak memiliki kegelapan." Tuanya berbicara sambil meninggalkan pria aneh tadi. Samar dia mendengar pria aneh tadi mengatakan 'kegelapan' dengan nada yang terdengar kebingungan.

Tuanya melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti di antara mereka berempat. Memang beginilah suasana saat mengawal tuanya, tidak ada yang mau berbicara. Mereka berbicara jika memang sesuatu itu perlu di bicarakan, selain itu tidak pernah ada yang mau bicara.

... ... ...

Normal POV

Tatapan mata Hiruzen kini tertuju pada lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, di tangan kirinya terdapat tongkat yang selalu dia bawa. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah belakang Danzo, di mana seorang anak berpakaian lengkap layaknya Anbu. Anak yang mungkin seumuran dengan Sai. dia tahu, Anbu yang mengawal Danzo sendiri adalah orang-orang yang terpilih di anggota Root. Dan jika dengan usianya sekarang dia telah terpilih jadi pengawal Danzo. Maka dapat di pastikan, kemampuan anak itu tidak bisa di remehkan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terus menatap anak tersebut. Yang membuatnya tertarik terhadap anak itu, tidak lebih karna warna rambut yang dia miliki. Rambut merah kecoklatan khas Uzumaki. Memikirkan nama Uzumaki, mengingatkanya akan seseorang yang telah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Uzumaki Kushina.. Tapi entah darimana Danzo mendapatkan seorang Uzumaki. Setahunya Uzumaki yang berada di Konoha hanya Kushina Uzumaki dan Mito Uzumaki, dan keduanya telah lama meninggal..

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu." Ucapan Danzo membuat Hiruzen sadar dari pikiranya.

"Apa yang akan kau bicarakan.?" Mengalihkan Pandanganya ke arah Danzo, yang memang sebelumnya pandanganya teralihkan karna anak berambut merah tersebut.

"Kau tahu kita telah banyak kehilangan ninja berbakat di perang Shinobi ke tiga" Hiruzen menatap bingung mendengar arah pembicaraan Danzo, dan menatap Danzo tanpa berbicara. Dia tahu teman lamanya ini belum selesai bicara.

"..."

"Aku ingin Itachi Uchiha di rekomendasikan menjadi Anbu." Hiruzen menatap Danzo dengan alis bertaut. Dia tahu Danzo bukanlah tipe orang yang asal dalam merekrut seseorang. Dia sendiri bukanlah orang bodoh, Itachi Uchiha sendiri adalah seorang Shinobi yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pembicaraan di konoha karna kejeniusanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan di rencanakan Danzo tapi ini tidak boleh di biarkan.

Sejenak Hiruzen menghembuskan nafasnya lelah...

"Maaf Danzo.. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan per-."

"Dia akan menjadi Anbu di bawah perintahmu, bukan di Root. Apa itu cukup.?" Menyela ucapan Hiruzen. Danzo menatap tajam ke arah pria di hadapanya..

Hiruzen balik menatap Danzo tajam. Dia tahu Itachi Uchiha adalah anak berbakat, dia lulus di Akademi dengar umur tujuh tahun. Bahkan setelah beberapa tahun, dia kembali membuat dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan warga Konoha, dengan menjadi Chūnin di usia sepuluh tahun.

Sekali lagi matanya menatap ke arah anak berambut Uzumaki tersebut. Dan selanjutnya dia hanya menghela napas lelah..

... ... ...

Naruto POV

Di balik topeng matanya terpejam merasakan kesunyian di antaranya. Terduduk di atas kepala patung kuil tempat yang di janjikan tuanya kepada Shisui Uchiha, kali ini berbeda saat dia mengkawal tuanya bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Tidak perlu kesiagaan. Dirinya hanya perlu diam mengawasi. Bukan.. Bukan berarti dia meremehkan kekuatan seorang Uchiha Shisui. Bagaimanapun dia seorang yang harus di perhitungkan, dia adalah Ninja jenius dari Konoha. Bahkan kemampuanya sebagai seorang Uchiha dapat membuat lawanya gentar. Tapi tuanya sempat bilang, dia sendiri yang akan mengurus Uchiha Shisui. Dua tahun yang lalu Shandaime Hokage menyutujui permintaan yang di ajukan tuanya. Dan merkomendasikan Itachi Uchiha sebagai Anbu. Kini sudah sejauh ini. Namun, Uchiha tetap teguh dalam pendirianya. Dirinya sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli dengan hal yang akan terjadi. Tetapi tidak dengan tuanya, dan dia tahu betul kesetianya tuanya terhadap Konoha. Ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama baginya..

Membuka Matanya secara perlahan, tatapan matanya perlahan terarah ke bawah tempatnya terduduk..

Shisui Uchiha dia sangat memperdulikan masa depan Konoha. Dia sadar akan sesuatu, ketidakpuasan terhadap Konoha semakin berkembang di antara Uchiha. Tetapi dia memliki pemikiran yang sama dengan pendahulu Konoha. Dia tidak seperti Uchiha lainya. Dia bahkan memliki kesetiaan yang jauh lebih baik terhadap Konoha. Kesetian.? Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak memiliknya. Matanya menatap di mana tuanya mulai mengambil tindakan terhadap Shisui..

... ... ...

"Itu hanya Genjutsu.. Anda akan terbebas sebentar lagi." Matanya melihat Shisui mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tuanya. Entah apa yang berada di pikiran Shisui, tetapi menurutnya dia terlalu menganggap remeh tuanya.

"Bugh!" "Crass!" Seluruh tubuhnya menegang saat melihat tuanya tiba-tiba muncul di depan Shisui. Tetapi dia juga melihat tubuh tuanya terdiam masih berada dalam pengaruh genjutsu sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Dan dengan cepat tuanya menyerang dan mengambil paksa mata kanan Shisui.

'Bunshin? Tidak itu bukan Bunshin' Batinya. Ia sempat mengira tuanya menggunakan Bunshin, tetapi ia tahu itu bukan Bunshin..

"Sharingan? Izanagi?" Walaupun samar, tetapi dia masih dapat mendengar Shisui menyebutkan Sharingan dan Izanagi. Entah apa yang di maksud Sharingan dan Izanagi.

"Ini akan menjadi pengganti yang bagus untuk Sharinganku.. Root ambil satu mata yang tersisa darinya!" Matanya membulat. Root muncul tiba-tiba di sekitar tuanya. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat matanya membulat, itu lebih ke pada saat ia melihat mata kanan tuanya yang selama ini tertutupi.

'Itu Sharingan.!' Batinya. Jadi selama ini mata yang tertutupi adalah Sharingan. Namun entah mengapa seketika ia melihat Sharingan di mata kanan tuanya berubah tanpa warna. Sehingga pada akhirnya warna merah pada Sharingan berubah menjadi putih seperti tanpa pupil.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Dia tahu itu, Shisui mengeluarkan jutsu keahlian Klan Uchiha.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" Matanya menatap datar ke arah anggota Root yang mencoba menahan serangan Shisui dengan Jutsunya. Mereka bodoh tentu saja itu pengalihan. Dua serangan yang beradu membuat kepulan asap di sekitanya, dan saat asap menghilang... Seperti dugaanya, Shisui menghilang...

"Dia hilang! Itu Sunshin!" Seseorang anggota Root berbicara.

"Kejar dia!" Kali ini ia mendengar suara tuanya memerintah...

... ... ...

Mata di balik topengnya kembali terpejam secara perlahan, sejenak ia merasakan terpaan angin yang berada di sekitarnya..

Mengecewakan baginya, Shisui terlalu naif. Dia pikir Shisui akan membuat semua ini berjalan lebih menarik, tetapi dia salah. Sebaliknya Shisui berniat menggunakan Kotoamatsukami dan menggagalkan kudeta. Itu sungguh mengecewakan mengingat dirinya seorang Uchiha, harusnya dia tahu. Pemikiran seperti itu terlalu memaksakan. Meskipun pada akhirnya Uchiha berubah, tetapi harusnya dia tahu, itu tidak akan mengakhiri ketidakpuasan Uchiha terhadap Konoha, dan selain itu. Konoha tetap tidak akan merubah pandanganya terhadap Uchiha...

"Bof" Masih berada di posisinya. Tanpa membuat segel dia mebuat beberapa Bunshin.

"Kalian tahu sendiri apa yang kupikirkan.. Lakukan Henge.. Sekarang pergi!" Masih dengan mata terpejam dan nada datarnya, ia memberi perintah kepada beberapa Bunshinya..

"Hai." Seketika Bunshinya menghilang dengan Shunsin..

Bagaikan gerakan Slow motion ia kembali membuka matanya perlahan..

...Tetapi meskipun begitu, ia tahu Uchiha bukanlah Klan bodoh. Kenyataanya sendiri Uchiha berperan dalam pembentukan Konoha. Dan sebenarnya Uchiha sendiri tidak bisa di katakan salah menurutnya, mereka pendahulu. Dan mereka berhak meminta lebih kepada Konoha. Tetapi berawal dari kekawatiran Nindaime sendiri yang membuat Uchiha menjadi hilang kendali. Nindaime terlalu berpikiran buruk terhadap Uchiha. Bertahun-tahun Uchiha terdiam, hingga akhirnya berujung dengan tragedi amukan yang di lakukan sang patner. Petinggi Konoha tahu seorang Uchiha yang melakukanya, tetapi kecurigaan petinggi Konoha tidak sepenuhnya benar. Seseorang penghianat yang melakukanya. Dan mulai saat itu Konoha memberikan parhatian lebih terhadap Uchiha. Tentunya Uchiha menyadari itu dan memberikan respon. Dan pada akhirnya, Konoha beranggapan Uchiha semakin berani. Tapi dia bukanlah seorang yang bodoh, tentu saja itu hanya reaksi. Bagaimanapun hal yang di perbuat sang patner beberapa tahun yang lalu masih menggangu pikiran mereka para Uchiha. Mereka di curigai, dan mereka tentunya tidak menerima hal tersebut..

Naruto End POV

... ... ...

"Tap" "Kughh!"

Meringis menahan sakit, Shisui terduduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik salah satu pohon. Dia tidak menyangka sesuatu ini akan terjadi. Ini akan berakibat buruk bagi Klanya, seharusnya kini dia sudah dapat menggunakan Kotoamatsukami kepada ketua Klanya. Dan membuat Klan Uchiha membatalkan Kudeta. Dia tahu ini akan berjalan tidak mudah tetapi, ini di luar perkiraanya sendiri. Danzo.. Dia tidak menyangka petinggi Konoha itu tidak mempercayai cara yang akan di gunakan dirinya untuk menghentikan Kudeta, sebaliknya Danzo memilih mengambil paksa salah satu mata Sharinganya. Kini dia tidak bisa menggunakan caranya sendiri untuk menggagalkan Kudeta. Dia sangat berharap Uchiha dan Konoha dapat bersama kembali, seperti halnya pada awal pembentukan Konoha. Mengingat hal tersebut, membuatnya akan selalu melakukan apapun demi kebaikan keduanya. Dia akan berkorban. Itu lebih baik daripada harus mengotori kehormatan Uchiha dan Konoha, dia akan mati demi melindungi Kehormatan Uchiha dan Konoha. Rasa cintanya terhadap Uchiha dan konoha sudah terlanjur merasuki setiap bagian dari tubuhnya. Tetapi kini dia telah gagal melindungi Uchiha dan Konoha. Dia tahu, ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Dia di kejar..

Cahaya matahari senja yang meredup dan menembus celah dedaunan rindang dari pepohonan yang tengah dia jadikan sandaran, menyinari mata kananya yang tengah terpejam mengeluarkan darah. Lintasan darah itu sendiri menghasilkan sensasi dingin yang tidak terkira, tak kala bagian wajah tersebut tersapu terpaan angin di sekitarnya.

"Maafkan saya Shandaime-sama."

Sesaat dia meringis, menahan sakit yang di akibatkan mata kananya masih saja tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Dia harus segera pergi dari daerah tersebut, Itachi menunggunya. Hanya dialah yang mengerti akan pemikiran dirinya terhadap Uchiha dan Konoha. Ia harus memberikan beberapa informasi ini. Berdiri tertatih dari posisinya, Shisui melompat dari pohon tempatnya berdiri.

"Shut!" "Brakk!" Baru saja Shisui melakukan lompatan pertamanya. Seseorang dengan topeng polos muncul dan menyerang dengan cara menendangnya secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang. Untungnya Shisui masih sempat menyilangkan tanganya guna menahan tendangan yang mengarah ke dadanya. Matanya menajam menatap anak di depanya. Dia menggunakan topeng polos bertuliskan Nee di sisi atas topengnya, sesaat rambut merahnya begerak karna kecepatan serangan yang dia berikan kepadanya. Shisui sendiri sempat mengerang saat merasakan kekuatan dari tendangan yang sebelumnya di lancarkan kepadanya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Uchiha.. Serahkan Sharinganmu." Dia mulai berbicara, walaupun sebelumnya dia hanya terdiam.

"Root.? Kau mengejarku sampai sejauh ini. Danzo pasti sangat menginginkan mata ini." Belum juga hilang rasa sakit di tanganya akibat menahan serangan yang baru dia terima. Sejenak dia membentuk segel hanya dengan satu tangan. Shisui membentuk segel seperti hendak melakukan Shunsin.

"Jika Danzo menginginkan Sharinganku, dia harus bekerja lebih keras."

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya." Dia melempar beberapa Shuriken ke arah Shisui. Dia tahu segel itu, segel dengan satu tangan Sunshin no Shisui. Dia tidak akan membuatnya lari dengan mudah..

"Shutt!" "Shutt!" Belum sempat Shisui melakukan Shunshin. Dia bergerak menghindar saat melihat beberapa Shuriken mengarah kepadanya. Dia juga mendengar orang yang sebelumnya menyerangnya kini berbicara. Meskipun bernada datar, tetapi tetap saja suaranya membuktikan bahwa seseorang yang tengah menyerangnya kini memang seorang anak kecil. Tetapi mengingat kekuatan tendanganya dia akan berhati-hati terhadapnya.

"Kau telah gagal.. Berikan Sharinganmu kepadaku.!" Anak yang berada di hadapan Shisui kembali berucap..

"..."

Sedangkan Shisui sendiri hanya diam mencari jalan untuk pergi keluar dari keadan ini. Dia tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya di sini, Itachi harus segera tahu hal ini...

Shisui menggerakan matanya ke kanan kiri, mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Sedangkan anak di depanya sendiri masih terdiam dengan tangan memegang kedua Tanto di belakang pinggang tanpa mengeluarkanya.

'Sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain' Batin Shisui. Tangan kananya yang sebelumnya di pakai untuk menutupi mata kananya bergerak perlahan mengambil Tanto di belakang punggungnya. Darah yang di keluarkan dari matanya masih terlihat jelas di telapak tanganya..

Sesaat keheningan terjadi di antara keduanya, keduanya masih berada di dahan pohon tempatnya masing-masing berdiri. tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun di antara mereka.

"Shut" "Shut" "Trankk!" Keduanya melompat dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Bahkan dahan pohon yang sebelumnya di gunakan pijakan anak di hadapanya patah karena tekanan kekuatan yang di gunakanya untuk melompat.

"Ini akan memakan waktu Root." Shisui berucap dengan hanya menyebut Root kepada lawanya.

"Panggil aku Naruto brengsek.."

Keduanya masih menekan pedangnya masing-masing. Naruto dengan kedua Tantonya sedangkan di sisi lain Shisui dengan Satu Tanto di tangan kananya.

Shisui meringis saat merasakan tekanan kekuatan pedang yang di berikan anak yang menyebutnya dirinya Naruto. Sejenak Shisui tersenyum melihat mata di balik topeng tersebut. Mata yang tidak berani melihat langsung ke mata Sharinganya.

"Aku tahu alasanmu tersenyum.. Kau boleh menganggapku konyol, tetapi hanya ini yang membuat Genjutsumu tidak bekerja."

"Boff!" Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sepotong kayu.

'Kawarimi! Tidak ini bukan sekedar Kawarimi!' Batin Shisui. Matanya membulat saat melihat kertas peledak yang menempel pada kayu tersebut.

"Sial!" Dengan cepat Shisui menggerakan satu segel tangan.

"Dhuarr!" Sejanak setelah ledakan terjadi, Shisui melompat keluar dari kepulan asap dengan tangan kanan berlumuran darah.

"Tap"

"Kau tidak akan lolos.. Uchiha!." Baru saja mendarat di salah satu pohon, Shisui membulatkan matanya saat mendengar teriakan dari arah belakangnya.

"Jrassshh!" "Kugh!." Shisui kembali melompat dengan cepat. Akan tetapi tanganya masih sempat terkena tebasan Tanto anak tersebut. Shisui mengerang saat merasakan tangan kirinya di tebas secara kasar dari belakang.

"Tap!" Mendarat dengan sempurna, matanya menatap tajam ke arah anak yang baru saja menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Tangan kananya mencekram luka tebasan di tangan kirinya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Napas Shisui sendiri masih tersengal-sengal akibat menerima serangan yang di lancarkan musuhnya.

"Seharusnya kau mempermudah ini dengan memberikan Sharinganmu kepadaku. Tetapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau membuat ini bisa menjadi lebih menarik." Berdiri, masih dengan Tanto di genggama kedua tanganya. Naruto berbicara dengan nada yang datar, matanya menatap ke arah tubuh Shisui. Ini dia lakukan agar masih dapat memprediksi gerakan Shisui tanpa menatap Sharingan.

Shisui menggerakan tangan yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk mencekram luka yang dia dapat. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah anak yang tengah berbicara kepadanya. Menggerakan jarinya seperti membentuk segel Shunshin.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Matanya menajam saat melihat anak di depanya berteriak dan melempar beberapa Shuriken. Shisui kembali menghindari Shuriken yang di lemparkan ke arahnya.

'Dia terus menyerang saat aku membuat segel!" Batin Shisui, matanya menajam beberapa saat.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan lolos Uchiha! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menggunakan Shunsinmu itu!" Kini hilang sudah nada datar yang sebelumnya di yang dia gunakan, kali ini nada yang dia gunakan kali lebih memiliki emosi di dalamnya.

Shisui mengerti kali ini. Jadi itu sebabnya ia selalu di serang secara terus menerus sehingga dirinya tidak sempat membentuk segel. Itu semua bertujuan untuk membatalkan Sunshinya. Menghela napas sesaat. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi lebih santai. Tangan berlumuran darahnya sejenak membuat segel tanpa mengangkat tanganya..

Melihat Shisui merubah posisinya tak ayal membuat seringaian tampak di balik topeng Rootnya.

"Sepertinya kau mulai sadar, memang seharusnya kau memberikan Sharinganmu baik-baik." Tanto di kedua tanganya dia masukan kembali secara menyilang di balik pingganya.

"Kau masih anak-anak Naruto. Bagaimanapun aku lebih berpengalaman dalam hal ini." Kali ini Shisui berucap setelah sebelumnya hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan lawanya.

"Tidak.. Aku rasa aku sudah cukup mengerti situasi dalam pertarungan.. Dengar.. Di Root kami tidak memiliki nama, tujuan hidup, emosi, perasaan, masa lalu dan masa depan! Dan yang kami miliki hanya misi kami! Itu yang kami miliki para anggota Root, tapi tidak menurutku. Aku berbeda dengan mereka. Kau harus tahu Uchiha.. Ada yang harus kulakukan dengan semua ini. Dan semua itu masih harus di lakukan secara perlahan, dan untuk menyempurnakanya aku membutuhkan Sharinganmu. Dan sekarang cepat berikan Sharinganmu dan segera akhiri ini.!" Shisui hanya menatap tajam ke arah anak di depanya. Tanganya kembali ke semula tanpa segel tangan.

"Dengar Naruto.. Kau akan belajar setelah semua ini selesai. Kau masih belum mengerti tentang arti kehidupan sesungguhnya."

"Shutt" "Bughh!" Dengan cepat Shisui munucul di depan Naruto dengan Sunshinya dan langsung memukul tubuh anak di depanya.

"Kk..kau.. Tapi se..seharusnya.." Naruto Merintih kesakitan saat merasakan kekuatan pukulan yang di berikan Shisui.

"Jrass!"

"Kughh!" Belum sempat Naruto selesai berbicara Shisui menekan pundak Naruto hingga tubuhnya tersandar di pohon belakang tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Shisui menebas tubuh anak di hadapanya dengan Tanto secara pertikal, sehingga menghasilkan luka melintang di dada hingga perut Naruto.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal Naruto.. Aku di juluki Sunshin no Shisui bukan hanya karna kecepatan Sunshinku, tetapi juga karna aku sendiri mampu melakukan Sunshin tanpa segel. Dan asal kau, tahu kecepatan Sunshin tanpa segelku sama cepatnya dengan kecepatan Sunshin dengan segel satu tangan.."

"Kughh!" "Grepp!" Tangan berkulit pucat itu mencengkram balik leher Shisui. Mulutnya sempat memuntahkan banyak darah segar di balik topengnya. Tetapi Shisui mengetahu bahwa anak di depanya ini memuntahkan banyak darah, Itu bisa dia lihat dengan darah yang keluar dari bawah topengnya dan mengalir dari leher hingga dadanya. Shisui sendiri banyak mengeluarkan darah di tangan kirinya hingga menetes membasahi kulit pohon di bawahnya. Keduanya berada dalam keadaan yang sama buruk.

"Gahh! Khahahahaha.. Kubunuh kau! Uchiha Shisui!" Shisui membulatkan matanya saat anak di depanya ini menyerangnya balik dengan mencekik lehernya. Beberapa burung gagak hinggap dan mengeluarkan suara seakan berteriak melihat keadan mereka. Mata Shisui sendiri berubah menjadi hitam legam khas Uchiha, ini pertama kalinya matanya berubah menjadi mata biasa semenjak beberapa tahun lalu. Ini terjadi karna memang dirinya sudah banyak kehabisan Chakra.. sebelumnya dirinya memang sulit untuk menonaktifkan Sharinganya..

"Bugh!" Dengan cepat Naruto memukul wajah Shisui hingga membuat wajah Shisui sejenak terpantul ke belakang, belum sempat Shisui mengerang. Rambutnya sudah di tarik paksa ke depan. Matanya membulat saat melihat tangan anak di depanya ini hendak mengambil mata kirinya..

"Genjutsu!"

'Tu...Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak..! Tapi ba.. Bagaimana bisa. Aku tidak menatap Sharinganya..!' Batin Naruto.

"Shutt..." "Brukk!" Terjatuh dari atas pohon tubuh Naruto berakhir di atas tanah dengan kasar dengan posisi badan tertelungkup.. Luka di dadanya sendiri masih mengeluarkan banyak darah dan mengalir membasahi tanah di bawah tubuhnya..

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Shisui memandang tubuh tidak berdaya di bawahnya. Ini mungkin Chakra terakhirnya. Napasnya sendiri masih tersengal-sengal akibat cengkraman di lehernya yang di berikan anak di bawahnya.

"Kau harus tahu Naruto.. Banyak yang bilang Genjutsu Sharinganku yang paling mengerikan di antara Uchiha lainya.. Tetapi kau juga harus tahu satu hal.. Aku juga dapat menggunakan Genjutsu hanya dengan gerakan jari atau segel tang- Kughh!" Shisui berhenti berbicara tiba-tiba saat mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah..

"Pukulanmu lumayan Naruto.. Maaf tapi aku masih ada urusan, seseorang pasti marah karna menungguku.. Kau tidak usah khawatir itu hanya Genjutsu biasa, Namun itu cukup membuat tubuhmu tidak bisa di gerakan beberapa jam.." Membalikan tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan tubuh Naruto. Sejanak matanya menatap beberapa burung gagak yang berada di depanya, menatapnya tidak mengerti. Melihat burung gagak dia teringat akan teman kecilnya Itachi Uchiha. Dia sangat pandai menipunya dengan gagak saat dia bermain bersama waktu kecil..

"Boff!" "Bof!" "Bughh!" Matanya membulat secara tiba-tiba, kala dua burung gagak di hadapanya berubah menjadi tubuh yang sama dengan lawanya dan langsung memukul telak wajahnya hingga membuatnya terhuyung dan jatuh bebas dari ketinggian.

"Brukk!" "Tap" "Crashh!" Belum sempat Shisui mengerang sakit akibat tubuh terbentur tanah. Ia sejenak dapat melihat Naruto muncul dengan Sunshinya dan menduduki tubuhnya. Namun setelah itu hanya kegelapan yang Shisui lihat..

"Guhh!" Shisui mengerang saat merasakan mata kirinya di ambil secara paksa..

"Kau harus tahu Uchiha.. Kughh!.." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapanya ia kembali memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya..

"Klak!" "Srrett!" Dengan cepat tangan pucatnya melepas topeng dan pakaian atas yang selama ini ia kenakan. Rambut merahnya yang sebelumnya berbentuk Klimiks ke balakang, kini kembali kedepan wajahnya hingga menutupi mata kananyan. Rambut merahnya yang menutupi mata kananya menempel sebagian di dagu akibat terbasahi darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Di bagian dadanya terdapat perban melilit hingga menutupi punggungnya. Tetapi perban tersebut melebar di bagian punggung..

"Hah.. Hah.. Begini lebih baik" Naruto berbicara meskipun masih dengan napas tersengal-sengal..

"Naruto.. Ka..kau.." Shisui berucap dengan terbata-bata akibat luka yang di dapatkanya..

"Bof!" "Bof!" "Bof!" Sejenak Naruto menatap Bunshinya yang sebelumnya memukul Shisui mulai menghilang..

"Kau tahu.. Aku sudah tahu semua ini akan terjadi.. Bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang Shisui dari Uchiha, kemampuanmu memang luar biasa di umurmu saat ini.. Dan aku juga tahu sampai mana batas kemampuanku untuk melawanmu. Memang seharusnya aku kalah olehmu yang lebih hebat dalam hal ini.. Tetapi seperti yang kubilang.. Aku sudah tahu semua ini akan terjadi.. Jadi sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku membuat beberapa Bunshin dan memerintahkan mereka memakai Henge dan datang saat kau kehabisan Chakra. Tentu saja dengan Sharinganmu walaupun Bunshinku menekan titik Chakra serendah mungkin, takan berguna di hadapan Sharinganmu. Tetapi sebelumnya kubilang bahwa aku sendiri memerintahkan semua Bunshinku untuk hanya datang jika kau kehabisan Chakramu.. Aku menang Uchiha Shisui.." Naruto melihat Sharingan yang berada di genggama tangan kirinya. Bibirnya menunjukan Seringaian tipis saat mengetahui dirinya yang akhinya menang. Dirinya memang sempat terkena Genjutsu, tetapi dengan sigap salah satu Bunshinya menyadarkanya dari pengaruh Genjutsu hingga membuatnya terbebas dari Genjutsu Shisui..

"..?"

"Crashh!" Matanya membulat secara sempurna saat melihat tangan kirinya ditebas dengan cepat hingga mengakibatkan lengan kirinya terputus..

"Bughh!" "Brakk!" Belum sempat Naruto mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya sudah di tendang di bagian dada dengan keras. Sesaat tubuhnya melayang sebelum akhirnya berakhir menabrak pohon..

"Tap!" "Jlebb!" "Jlebb!" Belum sempat Naruto menatap siapa yang menyerangnya. Matanya membulat saat merasakan benda di tusukan ke telapak kanan dan bahu krinya..

"Bughh!" "Krakk"

"Ohokk!" Anak berambut merah itu kembali mengeluarkan banyak darah segar dari mulutnya, saat merasakan pukulan keras di bagian dadanya hingga mengakibatkan beberapa tulang Rusuknya patah. Dan selanjutnya dia hanya merasakan kepalanya di tarik paksa melihat Sharingan...

"Genjutsu Sharingan!" Selanjutnya Naruto hanya merasakan kegelapan tak berujung dari penglihatanya..

"Pluk" Tangan yang sebelumnya menarik paksa kepala anak di depanya untuk melihat Sharingan, melepaskan genggamanya pada rambut merah anak tersebut..

Matanya menatap anak di depanya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berlari ke arah tubuh Shisui yang tergeletak..

"Shisui!" Setelah berada di hadapan Shisui kedua tanganya langsung mencengkram kuat pundak Shisui..

"Itachi.. Kau kah itu.?"

"Apa yang terjadi..?" Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Shisui, Orang di hadapan Shisui itu berbalik menanya..

" He..hehehe.. Jadi benar kau Itachi.. Kau pasti marah karna aku tidak segera datang menemuimu.." Shisui mengeluarkan tawanya saat mengetahui siapa yang berada di hadapanya itu.. Tetapi Itachi hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Dia tahu temanya ini sedang berusaha menahan sakit..

"Dengar Itachi.. Sepertinya aku gagal melakukan misiku sendiri dalam menggagalkan Kudeta.. Danzo menolak caraku untuk menggagalkan Kudeta dengan caraku dan sebaliknya, dia mengambil mata kananku.. Dan mata kiriku kini juga sudah di ambil paksa oleh salah satu anggota Root yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Naruto.. Aku tahu kau menyerang orang bernama Naruto itu.. Akibat seranganmu terhadapnya, darahnya jadi membasahi wajahku bodoh.. Hah..ahaha.." Itachi masih diam tanpa ada niat untuk menyela perkataan temanya itu. Dia tahu temanya itu masih belum selesai berbicara..

"Kau pasti tahu itachi.. Keadaanku sudah sangat sekarat, aku terlalu banyak kehilangan darah..." Itachi masih bungkam tidak mau bicara..

"Itachi.. Ambil mata kiriku, tolong lindungi desa dan kehormatan nama Uchiha.. Aku sangat mengandalkanmu.." Bersamaan dengan kata terakhir yang di keluarkan Shisui, itachi membulatkan matanya saat temanya itu tidak melanjutkan suaranya..

"Shisui! Shisui!." Sejenak Itachi menatap tubuh temannya yang berada di bawahnya itu. Namun sejenak kemudian ia menatap Sharingan Shisui yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari potongan tangan anak yang sebelumnya ia serang..

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, matanya menatap tubuh mengenaskan dengan bahu dan telapak tangan tertahan dengan kunainya di pohon..

Matanya kembali menatap Sharingan Shisui..

Shisui' Batinya, matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum kemudian matanya terbuka kembali dan menampilkan Mangekeyou Sharingan.. Matanya menatap ke atas. Tempat di sekitarnya sendiri yang sebelumnya masih tersinari cahaya senja kini berganti warna menjadi gelap tanpa cahaya..

... ... ...

"Shut!" "Tap!" "Tap!" Beberapa bayangan mendarat di sekitar tempat itu. Mata di balik topengnya menatap dua tubuh mengenaskan tidak bergerak tidak begitu jauh dari mereka.

"Naruto!" Salah satu dari mereka mendekati tubuh tampak mengenaskan tertahan di pohon dengan dua Kunai yang menahan pergerakanya..

"Shut!" Sementara itu di belakang mereka muncul kembali satu bayangan hitam dengan Sunshinya..

"Danzo-sama!" Sesaat mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan langsung berlutut hormat seperti biasanya..

Sedangkan pria yang di panggil Danzo sendiri hanya diam menatap tubuh tergeletak di tanah tidak jauh darinya. Matanya kembali menatap ke arah belakang di mana bawahanya sedang berlutut.

Matanya menajam saat melihat keadaan anak asuhnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan.. Tubuhnya tertahan karena Kunai yang menancap di bahu dan telapak tangan kananya.. Tatapan matanya kembali datar saat melihat telapak tangan sebelah kiri anak asuhnya terputus dan luka melintang di dada hingga perutnya, dan juga aliran darah yang keluar dari mulutnya mengalir hingga leher..

"Bawa dia.. Dan buang tubuh Shisui ke sungai.. Hilangkan semua bukti telah terjadi pertarungan di daerah sini!" Matanya menatap datar ke arah bawahanya yang masih berlutut..

"Hai.. Danzo-sama.."

... ... ...

Gelap.. Sejauh mata memandang hanya kegelapan yang berada dalam penglihatanyan, namun dia masih merasakan genangan air yang membasahi kedua kakinya.. Sejenak matanya menajam namum sesaat kemudian dirinya tersenyum senang..

'Ini akan menyenangkan.. Pasti dia memarahiku lagi..' Tiba-tiba mata birunya melihat satu titik cahaya dari kejauhan..

Kakinya langsung berlari ke arah cahaya itu sudah lama dirinya tidak ke tempat ini lagi.. Itu semua karena ada sesuatu yang menahanya untuk tidak kembali ke sini seenaknya..

Cahaya yang tadinya jauh kini terlihat dekat hingga menyinari wajahnya dan tubuhnya.. Rambut merahnya basah akibat air yang terjatuh mengenai kepalanya dari pipa-pipa yang berada di atasnya..

Mata birunya menatap ke depan dengan pandangan senang..

"Tadaima... Hehehe.. Sudah lama tidak bertemu.." Dia memamerkan cengiran yang hanya di tempat ini ia tunjukan.. Tiga pasang garis di pipinya melebar akibat cengiran yang dia perlihatkan..

... ... ...

TBC...

Akhirnya selesai.. Ano, senpai.. Saya mohon Hiatus dlu untuk smentara.. Yah mo gmana lagi.. Ane gi ulangan jdi gni deh.. Dan sya yakin senpai" di ffn ni jga kebanyakan masih pda siswa/siswi.. Jadi gtu deh pkonya.. Dan salam bwt Nda Yamada.. Ane tunggu loh fic'y.. Hehehe..

Oke deh.. Sgitu ajh mungkin yg mau sya smpaikan.. Klo ada pertanyaan silahkan tulis di kolom rievews sya.. Sya akan langsung balas di PM senpai..

Oke.. Jaa ne~


	4. Chapter 4

Waduh.. Waduhh.. Ane hiatus'y terlalu lma yah.. Gomen dh.. Oke dh langsung ajh..

Title: Arti Kehidupan

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

Rat: T

Warning: OOC,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata terlalu memaksakan, Typo mungkin? Bukan mungkin lagi.. Typo melebihi kapasitas!

Sumary: baca ajh ah!

Adapun kesalahan EYD ataupun typo. Bukan di karenakan saya seorang Newbie tapi semata-mata karna kebodohan saya dalam membuat fic..

Sebelumnya ane mo memberitahu bahwa senpai" yg udah rievew tlong di cek di PM'y sendiri, saya udah bls semua ko..

Sebelumnya juga saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada. aldo. ,firdaus minato*^_^* ,Shifa Ayunda Shafitri807

,alta0sapphire, Girang Namikaze 6699,Uciha ryu'tto,Naminamifrid, .18,Saladin no jutsu,Hendrix Ngawi City, ,Nanase Akira,The KidSNo OppAi II, m. ,Awim Salujaferluci97,yordandimas6,NdaYamada*^_^*, Ae Hatake.. Senpai tahu.? Rievews kalian sangat membantu saya..

... ... ..

Naruto POV

Apa ini? Sangat dingin. Sesuatu, terasa sangat dingin. Rasa dingin ini menyelubung di dalam tubuh bagian dadaku. Aku tidak suka ini, ini tidak sakit. Tetapi entah mengapa ini cukup membuatku gelisah. Ini, entah apa. Tetapi aku sering mengalami hal ini. Sesuatu yang akan datang jika diriku melihat kehidupan seseorang di luar sana. Entah apa ini. Aku juga merasakanya saat mengawasi Sai berada di Akademi. Pernah aku berpikir untuk menanyakan tentang rasa yang sering aku alami ini, tetapi entah kepada siapa aku harus bertanya. Aku sendirian, dan mungkin akan selalu seperti ini...

Perlahan kubuka mataku, terasa sangat berat. Entah apa yang telah kualami. Aku masih belum mengerti dengan semua ini, dan lagi ada apa ini? Mengapa hanya kegelapan yang kulihat. Kucoba mengerjapkan beberapa kali kedua kelopak mataku, mungkin dengan ini akan berhasil. Namun ternyata dugaanku salah, ini masih terasa gelap. Kucoba menggerakan kepalaku ke samping, akan tetapi hal sama yang masih kulihat. Ini gelap, aku tidak suka ini...

"Krincing!" "Krincing!"

Tubuhku menegang kala pendengaranku menangkap sesuatu. Suara apa itu? Sesuatu yang entah apa itu, tetapi samar masih bisa dapat kudengar. Namun suara apapun itu, sepertinya suara itu berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatku kini berada. Sesaat ada perasaan takut di hatiku. Entahlah apa yang terjadi padaku, sebelumnya aku hanya merasakan perasaan seperti ini saat masih menjadi bahan experimen Orochimaru. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa perasaan takut itu tergantikan cepat dengan sesuatu yang lain. Seolah segala perasaan yang sebelumnya terjadi padaku lenyap begitu saja. Aku merasa kehangatan. Meskipun belum ada kepastian tentang suara itu.

"Krincing!" "Krincing!" "Krincingg!"

Ini masih tetap gelap. Namun meskipun begitu, pandanganku masih terus mencoba untuk tetap pokus ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Kucoba menggerakan kakiku untuk melangkah, tetapi bahkan aku tidak merasakan tanah atau apapun yang bisa kujadikan pijakan.

Aku melayang?

Sepertinya memang melayang. Sebenarnya dimana ini. Mengapa di sini aku melayang, jika memang benar saat ini aku sedang melayang, kemungkinan ini bukan berada di dunia nyata. Kucoba lakukan hal yang sama juga terhadap kedua tanganku.

Are? Berarti benar. Ini bukan di dunia nyata. Ku gerakan jari-jari kedua tanganku, sesaat aku mengepalkan telapak tangan kiriku. Tangan kiriku? Seingatku telapak tangan kiriku terputus, tetapi kini aku masih bisa merasakanya.

"Krincingg!" "Krincinggg!"

Hm? Suara aneh itu lagi. Pandangan mataku langsung bergerak cepat ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Sesaat mataku menajam saat melihat cahaya jauh di depanku. Itu hanya setitik cahaya, akan tetapi itu cukup membuat perasanku lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Kucoba menggerakan kakiku melangkah mendekati cahaya tersebut. Tetapi, sama seperti sebelumnya. Kakiku bahkan tidak mendapat sesuatu apapun untuk ku jadikan pijakan, hanya udara kosong yang berada di bawah kakiku ini. Ini menyusahkan. Jika berjalan tidak bisa, akan kucoba sesuatu hal. Menghela napas lelah. Mungkin kali ini akan berhasil, aku sering mencobanya di di alam bawah sadarku saat bertemu patnerku. Perlahan kupejamkan kedua mataku...

Ini sangat membingungkan, seharusnya aku sudah tidak berada di sini saat rubah sialan itu melemparku secara paksa. Tetapi kenapa malah harus berakhir di sini lagi. Rubah sialan itu memang brengsek, seharunya dia berterima kasih atas tempat yang kuberikan. Dan lagi apa-apaan dia itu, sudah lama tidak bertemu dia seharusnya menyambutku dengan senang hati, bukanya langsung menghadiahiku dengan teriakanya itu. Tetapi itu bukan hal penting, dan tidaklah harus jadi beban pikiran.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, sesegera mungkin kuhilangkan segala pikirian guna memokuskan pikiranku. Seharusnya ini berhasil jika memang ini masih berada di alam bawah sadarku.

Berhasilkah? Membuka mataku secara perlahan, kini kurasakan tubuhku bergerak secara perlahan melayang mendekati cahaya tersebut. Ini sesuai dugaanku, memang seharusnya begitu. Jika tidak dapat bergerak secara normal, maka yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah memberi perintah melalui pikiran. Dengan begitu tubuhku akan memberi respon apapun yang sedang kupikirkan. Hal ini juga berlaku di tempat rubah sialan itu. Berarti, segala kemungkinan yang kupikirkan mungkin benar adanya, aku masih berada di alam bawah sadarku.

Perlahan namun pasti, secara perlahan tubuhku bergerak melayang ke arah di mana cahaya tersebut berasal. Setitik cahayapun kini berubah menjadi lebih besar.

"Krincing.." "Krincingg"

Suara aneh itu datang lagi? Tidak. Kini jaraknya semakin dekat, dan jelas suara aneh itu berasal dari cahaya tersebut.

"Krincing!"

Itu? Suara itu. Suaranya semakin jelas kudengar, jelas itu suara rantai bergesekan jika di dengar sedekat ini.

Perlahan cahaya tersebut semakin membesar, dan secara perlahan juga dapat kulihat sesuatu entah apa itu, tetapi sesuatu itu berada di dalam cahaya tersebut. Walaupun samar, masih dapat kulihat seseorang tengah duduk di kursih, dan sepertinya dia tengah memandang kepadaku. Atau mungkin tidak, karena jika di lihat dengan jelas, kedua mata orang di depanku tersebut tertutupi perban yang mengelilingi sebagian kepalanya. Mataku menajam sesaat.

Dia, seorang wanita. Tetapi kemana suara rantai sebelumnya?

Normal POV

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Kau terlihat bingung." Pada Sesaat tubuh anak berambut merah tersebut menegang, dia merubah gestur tubuhnya menjadi lebih siaga. Bagaimanapun dia harus siaga, perempuan di hadapanya itu tahu namanya.

"..."

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu. Apa kau tidak rindu kepadaku?" Wanita yang sebelumnya hanya samar terlihat, kini sudah terlihat dengan sangat jelas di pandangan Naruto. Rambut hitam legam, Kimono berwarna putih polos dengan obi berwarna hitam legam senada dengan rambutnya. Aura yang di keluarkanya sendiri sangatlah tenang bak seorang ibu. Tangan kananya menggenggam pedang bersarung hitam dengan dua lonceng putih terikat di ujung gagang pedangnya. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya sendiri dia memegang ranting berdaun dengan ukuran kecil, entah untuk apa gunanya. Dan jangan lupa dengan mahkota melingkar di di keningnya dan juga perban yang melilit menutupi kedua matanya. Penampilan wanita tersebut sejenak dapat membuat anak bermarga Uzumaki tersebut memandangnya takjub. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya melihat penampilan seseorang di hadapanya tersebut. Apakah dia pernah melihatnya.

"Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu Nee-chan?" Sedangkan wanita yang tengah duduk tenang di kursih, seperti mulai memandang anak di depanya dengan teliti meskipun pada kenyataanya kedua matanya tertutupi oleh perban. Ini aneh menurutnya, seharusnya dia ingat siapa dirinya. Dia berada di dalam tubuhnya dalam waktu cukup lama, dan lagi ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama bagi keduanya. Memang benar, ini pertemuan pertamanya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan dirinya.

Entah mengapa namun tiba-tiba wanita tersebut terdiam tak bersuara. Sedangkan anak bermarga Uzumaki itu sendiri masih terlihat kebingungan dengan sikap wanita di depanya tersebut. Pikiranya masih menerka-nerka tempat kini dirinya berada, dan wanita yang berada di hadapanya. Jika memang ini di alam bawah sadarnya kenapa ada seseorang di dalam tubuhnya selain kurama. Naruto memicingkan matanya saat melihat perban yang di gunakan menutup mata wanita di hadapanya tersebut berubah warna, tepat di bagian kedua matanya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian anak berambut merah tersebut membulatkan matanya. Entah wanita di depanya itu menangis, tetapi noda yang merubah warna perbanya adalah warna merah.

Itu darah, wanita di depanya tersebut menangis darah...

"Ano.. Nee-chan, kau menangis?" Entah mengapa wanita di depanya itu menangis, tetapi apapun itu, pasti dia menangisi sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Itu terihat dari darah yang mengalir dari matanya dan suara tangis pilu, suara tangis yang terdengar memiris hati untuk siapapun yanng mendengarnya. Terdengar sangat memilukan.

Naruto mencengkram dadanya saat melihat wanita di depanya itu menangis darah. Rasa tidak menyenangkan itu muncul kembali, itu sangat mengganggunya. Itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Nee-chan?" Dia mencoba untuk memanggil wanita di depanya itu. Sedangkan wanita yang di panggil masih diam dengan bahu bergetar, menandakan bahwa dirinya masih menangis. Suara isakanya sendiri masih terdengar walaupun terdengar seperti di tahan.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu.. Aku tak akan memaafkanya. Kau tahu.. Kita selalu berbeda dalam segala hal, dalam hal apapun itu. Walaupun begitu.. Kau yang pada akhirnya akan selalu mengalah..." Wanita yang sebelumnya hanya terdiam dalam tangis, kini mulai berbicara walaupun dengan di iringi isakan di setiap kalimatnya. Sedangkan di sisi lain Naruto hanya menyengrit heran mendengar ucapan wanita di hadapanya tersebut. Meskipun begitu, dia hanya diam membiarkan wanita itu berbicara.

"... Tetapi meskipun begitu.. Kau selalu menyayangiku... Kupikir Chakramu cukup kuat untuk menahan ingatanmu dari segel sialan ini.." Naruto hanya memandang bingung ke arah wanita di hadapanya ini.

" Ah.. Sepertinya kau masih kebingunan. Maaf jika aku terlalu banyak berbicara Naruto-kun.."

"Nee-chan? Ano sebenarn-"

"Hihihihi.. Naruto-kun.. Kau bahkan berkata sudah seperti anak kecil sekarang." Naruto menyengrit heran. Apa maksudnya sudah seperti anak kecil. Dia memang anak kecil, mungkin benar dia sudah banyak membunuh Shinobi ataupun warga biasa. Tetapi itu semua tidak menutup kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang masih anak-anak.

Naruto memandang tajam ke arah wanita di hadapanya tersebut, dia masih terduduk di kursih dengan tenangnya. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya memandang tajam ke arah wanita di hadapanya tersebut. Pertama dia berkata seolah mengenal dirinya, dan yang kedua wanita di hadapanya itu sempat menyebut Chakra dan segel, meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti arti kata-kata tersebut, tetapi wanita di hadapanya ini seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

"Katakan kepadaku.."

"Hm? Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Wanita tersebut bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar kebingungan..

"Katakan kepadaku.. Kau tahu sesuatu tentangku.. Katakan padaku atau kau akan kubunuh.!" Sejenak dia melihat tubuh wanita di hadapanya tersebut menegang saat dirinya mengeluarkan segala pemikiranya. Dirinya tahu wanita itu sedang terkejut ataupun shock. Dirinya tidak tahu pasti akan hal tersebut.

"Naruto-kun kau...? Ah, sudalah.. Kau terlihat bingung. Kau mungkin akan ingat setelah ini.. Tetapi ini yang terakhir yang dapat kulakukan.. Aku menunggu perintahmu Naruto-kun.."Sejenak wanita tersebut berbicara, terdengar nada lirih dari setiap katanya. Naruto tahu itu, tetapi itu bukan urusanya, yang terpenting dia harus membuat wanita di depanya tersebut memberikan informasi tentangnya. Itu sangat penting baginya. Masih banyak hal yang dia perlukan. Termasuk tentang dirinya sendiri..

"Kau.. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.. Sekali lagi kuperingatkan kau, beritahu aku semua informasi yang kau ta-"

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun! Sudahlah.. Aku sudah lelah menunggu, kupikir kau akan datang dengan dirimu sesungguhnya.. Kuingatkan sekali lagi Naruto-kun, ini yang terakhir.. Setelah ini kita akan menunggu kembali.." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataanya, wanita di depanya itu langsung memotong ucapanya.

"Apa yang kau bica-"

"..?"

"Klakk!" "Krincingg!" "Krincinggg!" Belum sempat anak berambut merah itu menyelesaikan perkatanya. Secara tiba-tiba tanah di bawah kakinya muncul retakan-retakan kecil hingga pada akhirnya membesar dan mengeluarkan banyak rantai berwarna hitam dengan pedang hitam sebagai ujung rantai tersebut, rantai tersebut terus bermunculan dari bawah tanah bergerak seakan menari tak terkendali.

"Krincingg!" "Krincinggg!" Rantai di hadapanya masih saja bergerak tak terkendali ke segala arah seakan berteriak, beberapa rantai saling berbenturan sehingga menghasilkan suara yang cukup nyaring di sekitarnya. Dia mencoba bergerak saat melihat rantai di hadapanya semakin bergerak di luar kendali, akan tetapi Naruto membulatkan matanya, saat menyadari dia tidak dapat menggerakan semua anggota tubuhnya.

Matanya menajam menatap wanita yang masih terduduk tenang di kursihnya, darahnya sendiri masih tetap mengalir membasahi perban di matanya. Dia tahu ini masih perbuatan wanita di hadapanya. Meskipun begitu, wanita itu masih saja diam tak bergerak, bahkan dia seakan tidak terganggu dengan rantai yang mengelilinginya. Rantai itu sendiri masih tetap bergerak cepat di sekitar tubuh wanita tersebut, seakan menjadi cangkang telur yang melindungi tubuh wanita tersebut.

"Jlebb!" Salah satu pedang yang terdapat pada rantai tersebut bergerak cepat ke arahnya, matanya menatap pedang yang menancap tepat di dada kirinya hingga menembus punggunya. Mata Shaprienya sendiri membulat saat merasakan sesuatu. Bukan rasa sakit yang membuat matanya membulat, tetapi lebih kepada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk ke dalam pikiranya.

Perlahan namun pasti mata Shaprie yang membulat di gantikan dengan pandangan sayu penuh penyesalan. Matanya bergerak secara perlahan menatap kedua tanganya. Kemudian memberikan senyum kecut saat melihat perubahan pada kedua tanganya. Kedua tanganya bersinar dan menghilang secara perlahan. Matanya kembali menatap semua anggota tubuhnya saat menyadari bukan hanya tanganya saja yang mengalami perubahan.

Anak berambut merah itu pelahan menatap wanita di hadapanya tersebut dengan pandangan sendu. Akan tetapi, berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini Naruto tidak memberikan tatapan mata yang tajam terhadap wanita di hadapanya tersebut. Bibirnya sendiri menggantikan senyum kecutnya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tes.."

"Hehehehe... Sepertinya aku memang selalu menyusahkanmu."

"Ini tidak sebanding Naruto-kun.. Di masa lalu kau bahkan berkorban lebih daripada ini untuku.. Dan sekarang, berkat Fuinjutsumu aku masih dapat bertahan di sini.." Wanita yang sebelumnya terdiam dalam tangis kini mulai memberikan responya saat mendengar perbedaan suara yang di gunakan anak di hadapanya tersebut..

"Tes.."

"Kau tahu Naruto-kun.. Aku sangat kesepian di sini, aku kedinginan. Aku lelah Naruto-kun.. Masih banyak yang aku rasakan di sini.. Dan hey.. Aku sangat lapar Naruto-kun.." Berbeda dengan nada sebelumnya, wanita di hadapanya tersebut kini berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar seperti seorang remaja pada biasanya..

"Tes.." Sedangkan anak yang di ajak berbicara hanya diam masih dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hey.. Kau tahu bahwa yang kau ucapkan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.. Ini bukan hanya karna Fuinjutsuku.. Kita juga patut berterimaksih terhadap ilmuan gila itu.."

"Tidak.. Justru karena dirinya kita harus seperti ini.." Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab. Perlahan kaki dari anak tersebut berjalan mendekati wanita yang tengah terduduk di hadapanya. Namun di sisi lain secara perlahan tubuh anak tersebut bersinar terang dan perlahan mulai menghilang.

Dia berjalan masih dengan pedang yang tertanam di dada kirinya. Kedua tanganya bergerak secara perlahan ke atas seperti hendak meraih sesuatu.

"Tetapi lebih banyak sisi baiknya kan.?" Ucap Naruto. Matanya sendiri masih terpejam karna cengiran yang masih dia perlihatkan. Sedangkan wanita di hadapanya sendiri hanya diam tak menjawab dan menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Pluk.." Tangan berkulit pucat tersebut pada akhirnya bersandar manis di kedua pipi wanita yang tengah menundukan kepalanya tersebut.

"Tes.."

"Kau terlihat tua.. Hehehehe.." Naruto mulai berbicara saat kedua tanganya tengah menempel di kedua pipi wanita di hadapanya tersebut. Nada yang di gunakanya sendiri kini terkesan lebih santai dari biasanya. Tidak ada nada intimidasi sebagaimana biasanya.

"Mou.. Bukan aku yang terlihat tua Naruto-kun. Kau saja yang berubah.."

"Tes.." Masih dengar cengiranya Naruto menatap wanita di hadapanya tersebut..

"..."

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun.. " Perlahan namun pasti tangan wanita itu sendiri terangkat secara perlahan bergerak ke arah pipi anak di hadapanya. Tanganya mengusap sesuatu yang membasahi pipi anak di hadapanya tersebut, dia tahu itu. Meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat namun instingnya tidak pernah salah. Jari-jari lentik wanita tersebut bergerak perlahan mengusap cairan tersebut.

"Tes.." Sesaat jemari lentiknya berhenti perlahan, saat merasakan sesuatu membasahi punggung tanganya. Naruto sendiri hanya diam terpejam menikmati setiap usapan jemari lentik yang bergerak di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan menangis Naruto-kun.. Kau terlihat lemah.. Bagaimana jika dirinya melihatmu seperti ini?"

"Tes.."

"Apa? Hey aku tidak menangis, itu hanya keringatku.. Hehehehe.. Kau sudah tua rupanya. Sampai-sampai sudah tidak peka lagi eh?" Naruto mulai berbicara, akan tetapi wanita di hadapanya itu hanya terdiam tak menanggapi..

Dia tahu perkataan itu tidak benar. Dia mendengar kekehan yang di keluarkan anak di depanya tersebut. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa pada saat bersamaan dia semakin merasakan tanganya terbasahi tetesan air saat dirinya menyebutkan 'dirinya' kepada anak hadapanya tersebut.

"Hei.. Sepertinya waktuku hampir habis." Naruto menatap tubuhnya yang semakin bersinar terang. Matanya kembali manatap wanita di hadapanya tersebut. Tanganya perpindah mengusap jemari lentik yang berada di kedua pipinya.

"Maafkan aku.. Karna diriku kau harus menunggu kembali.."

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Entah mengapa wanita di depanya tersebut kembali menangis mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menatap sendu ke arah wanita di hadapanya tersebut. Tidak ada niat di hatinya untuk menghentikan tangis wanita di hadapanya itu.

"Hiks.. Ini tidak adil Naruto-kun.. Ini tidak adil.. Hiks.. Kenapa harus terjadi kepada kita semua.. Seharusnya mereka ya-"

"Jangan pernah seperti itu Ame. Ucapanmu itu membuat lukaku kembali terbuka.. Nah. Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Kuharap kau bersabar untuk terus menungguku.." Perkataan anak berambut merah itu membuat wanita di bersurai gelap itu terdiam dalam tangis..

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Sedangkan wanita yang di sebut Ame sendiri hanya terdiam menahan isakanya.. Naruto sendiri hanya menatap sendu wanita di hadapanya itu. Akan tetapi sesaat kemudian pandanganya terarah kepada kedua tanganya...

Tanganya menghilang. Begitupula dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya..

"Trankk!" Pedang yang sebelumnya tertanam di dada kirinya sendiri kini terlepas karena tubuhnya yang mulai menghilang.

"Ame.. Arigatou.."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..."

"Karna dengan adanya dirimu aku masih dapat merasakan perasaan di hatiku.. Arigatou.."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..."

"Dan karna adanya dirimu.. Meskipun kini angin berhembus dengan dingin di sekitarku... Tetapi aku masih bisa mencium bau kehangatan yang penuh kenangan itu... Sekali lagi Arigatou." Bersamaan dengan kata yang dia ucapkan. Naruto merasakan pandanganya menghitam hingga pada akhirnya dia tidak merasakan semua bagian tubuhnya..

... ... AR...

"Kau datang.." Cahaya senja yang menerangi sekitar kuil mulai bergantikan. Anbu tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya saat dirinya merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Tubuhnya membalik membuatnya menghadap langsung dengan seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Mata di balik topengnya menatap tajam langsung ke mata yang berada tidak jauh di hadapanya.

"Itachi.. Apa yang akan kau akan lakukan.? Kami yang akan bertindak jika kau tida-"

"Tidak.. Kumohon berikan aku waktu, aku yang akan melakukanya.." Anbu tersebut menatap datar ke arah Itachi. Itachi sendiri hanya berlutut khas Anbu, matanya sendiri tidak terlihat karena kepalanya yang tertunduk hormat. Sejenak kepalan tanganya mengerat menekan tanah di bawahnya, dirinya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dirinya bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Itu akan membuat kita terlambat dalam bergerak.. Dengar Itachi. Kita tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu. Kau seharusnya mengerti akan situasi ini. Klanmu mulai bergerak, dan kurasa ini sudah dalam batasnya.." Itachi terdiam. Dia sendiri hanya memejamkan matanya tenang.

"Aku mengerti akan hal tersebut.. Dan tanganku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikanya.."

"Baiklah aku mengerti.. Akan kulaporkan hal ini kepada Danzo-sama, kuharap kau tidak memakan banyak waktu.."

"Aku mengerti itu.."

... ... ..AR..

Membuka matanya secara perlahan, Shaprienya menatap sendu ke arah langit-langit yang berada dalam pandanganya. Matanya terpejam sesaat. Dia harus menunggu kembali, ini semua karna kegagalanya mendapatkan Sharingan. Perlahan ia gerakan kedua tanganya guna membantu tubuhnya bergerak..

"Guhh!" Bibirnya repleks mengeluarkan ringisan saat merasakan sakit di telapak tangan kirinya, akan tetapi anak berambut merah tersebut masih tetap berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau harusnya membantuku Sai.." Entah kepada siapa dia berbicara. Akan tetapi sesaat setelah dirinya berbicara, muncul bayangan seseorang dari arah sudut ruangan tersebut. Shaprienya menatap seseorang yang berada di hadapanya tersebut dengan pandangan tajam. Matanya sejenak menatap telapak tangan kirinya yang teriliti perban.

"Tangan itu pemberian Danzo-sama.." Sai yang melihat senpainya terus mengamati tangan kirinya, mulai angkat bicara memperjelas. Naruto sendiri hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar Sai berbicara mengenai tangan barunya.

"Danzo-sama?"

"Ya.. Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto-sama? Setelah bertarung dengan Shisui Uchiha, kau tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari.." Sai bertanya dengan nada datar, meskipun begitu terlihat jelas nada khawatir di setiap kata yang di keluarkanya..

"Bagaimana dengan Shisui dan Uchiha..?" Naruto tidak tertarik dengan kekhawatiran Sai, dia lebih memilih tertarik dengan nasib Shisui dan klan Uchiha. Terlebih lagi dirinya tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari. Jika perkiraanya benar, maka jalan satu-satunya adalah Itachi Uchiha. Mengingat nama Itachi cukup membuatnya mengeratkan rahangnya keras. Dia penyebab kegagalanya dalam mengambil mata Shisui. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menyesalkan akan kegagalanya mengambil mata Shisui, tetapi dia kesal lebih kepada karena kalah dengan sangat mudah oleh Itachi.

Ya, anak bermarga Uzumaki itu tidak menyesal akan kegagalanya mengambil mata Shisui, yang terpenting adalah kematian Shisui. Dengan kematian Shisui dia akan lebih mendapatkan kemudahan dalam sesuatu hal..

"Shisui mati.. Dia mati karena luka yang dia dapat.. Dan keadaan Uchiha semakin buruk.." Sai berkata dengan nada datar, dia tidak peduli sama sekali saat senpainya mengabaikan pertanyaanya. Prioritasnya adalah senpainya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menahan seringaianya kala mendengar Shisui Uchiha telah mati, ini sesuai keinginanya..

"Siapa eksekutornya..?"

"Uchiha Itachi.." Sai tidak bingung saat senpainya bertanya tentang eksekutor. Root bukanlah pasukan seperti Anbu penjaga desa, mereka lebih pintar dalam segala hal. Meskipun begitu, tidak semua anggota anbu konoha terlalu bodoh. Bukti nyata sendiri adalah Uchiha Itachi. Kakashi juga hebat dalam hal tertentu, tetapi bahkan dia tidak bisa menyadari kelangsungan dari masalah Konoha dan Uchiha di usianya sekarang. Berbeda dengan Sai dan Naruto, bagaimanapun mereka masih anak-anak. Dan mereka sudah paham betul masa depan Uchiha jika Shisui gagal menggunakan Kotoamatsukami kepada ketua klanya sendiri. Maka jalan satu-satunya adalah melawan Uchiha. Ya, Konoha akan melawan, tetapi Konoha sendiri tidak akan langsung turun tangan. Para petinggi Konoha sendiri tidaklah bodoh. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan nama Konoha tercoreng karna memerangi salah satu Klan di desanya sendiri. Maka dari itu Danzo memutuskan untuk memasukan Itachi Uchiha sebagai Anbu pada jauh-jauh hari, tetapi bukan tanpa alasan Danzo memilih seorang Itachi Uchiha sebagai pilihanya. Kesetiaan dan kepedulian Itachi terhadap desa sendiri sangatlah menakutkan. Itu terlihat jelas saat anak bermarga Uchiha tersebut melaksanakan misi-misi yang di berikan Konoha terhadapnya. Naruto sejenak menatap intens ke arah anak di hadapanya tersebut.

"Sai.. Kau pasti sudah sadar akan sesuatu hal.. Kuharap kau berhati-hati.."

"Tidak usah khawatir Naruto-sama.. Saya sudah menyadarinya, dia tidak selalu mengawasiku. Ada saat-saat tertentu kala dia tidak mengawasiku.. " Sai menjawab dengan nada yang sama. Anak itu tentu saja langsung menyadarinya dengan mudah saat pertama kali dirinya di awasi, meskipun begitu dia tetap membiarkanya tetap mengawasinya. Dia akan membiarkanya. Tidak masalah, selama tidak menggangu senpainya dan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengangguk memahami perkataan Sai, dirinya akan menyerahkan penggangu itu kepada Sai. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah anak di depanya tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan, sesuatu yang lebih penting. Dia sudah menunggu lama akan hal ini. Hal ini juga yang membuatnya harus bekerja keras agar dapat membunuh Shisui.

Sesaat Naruto menggerakan tanganya ke belakang punggungnya. Memang pada saat ini dirinya sendiri hanya menggunakan celana standar Shinobi tanpa pakaian yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Punggunya sendiri entah mengapa selalu di tertutupi perban selama beberapa tahun ini, perban yang menutupi pada bagian dada dan punggunya. Tetapi entah mengapa perban itu melebar di bagian punggung. Anak berambut merah itu meraba punggunya, tetapi sedetik kemudian tanganya kembali ke posisinya dengan memegang gulungan berwarna hitam.

"Dengar Sai.. Aku punya rencana, kau yang akan melakukanya.." Sejenak Naruto melemparkan gulungan yang dia pegang ke arah Sai. Anak berkulit pucat itu sendiri menangkap dengan mudah gulungan yang di berikan kepadanya. Sai membuka gulungan tersebut dengan perlahan, matanya sejenak bergerak ke kanan kiri membaca isi gulungan tersebut sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali gulungan tersebut.

"Saya mengerti Naruto-sama.."

... ... AR...

Pandangan mata Hiruzen masih saja terpaku ke arah luar jendela. Akan tetapi sorot matanya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan bahwa pandangan matanya sedang terpokus ke luar jendela. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya hanya terdiam dalam pikiranya sendiri. Bahkan ia telah membiarkan laporan-laporan yang tengah menunggunya terkumpul hingga meninggi menjadi beberapa tumpukan. Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah membiarkan kertas-kertas di hadapnya itu menumpuk, biasanya dia akan selalu menyelesaikanya dengan cepat-cepat hingga dirinya bisa mempunyai waktu untuk membaca buku kesayanganya. Tetapi, tidak ada hal yang lebih penting daripada permasalahan Klan Uchiha terhadap Konoha, masalah yang bahkan cukup membuatnya berpikir sangat keras. Dan kini masalah tersebut bertambah buruk semenjak Shisui di nyatakan tewas. Shisui sendiri di nyatakan tewas saat tubuhnya di temukan terbawa arus sungai yang berada di hutan dekat dengan wilayah Uchiha. Ini cukup mengejutkan baginya, namun kematian Shisui membuat Hiruzen memahami bahwa seseorang tengah menunggu Kudeta terlaksana..

"Tok..Tok..Tok.." Suara ketukan pintu tersebut cukup untuk membuat kakek tua itu tersadar dari pikiranya. Matanya sendiri menatap ke arah pintu di mana biasanya para Shinobi ataupun warga biasa datang memberikan laporan.

"Silahkan masuk.."

"Clek!" Hiruzen menaikan sebelah halisnya kala matanya melihat Anbu yang sedang dia tugaskan datang ke kantornya. Sedangkan Anbu yang di tatap hanya berjalan perlahan ke hadapan sang Hokage sebelum pada akhirnya berlutut hormat khas seorang Anbu. Di belakang punggunya sendiri terdapat Tanto menempel dengan gagang terliliti oleh perban. Sejenak tanganya menarik topengnya ke atas hingga kini topenya tertempel di bagian atas kepalanya. Sehingga di balik topeng yang selama ini dia kenakan terlihatlah wajah cantik bermata hitam dengan rambut ungu menjuntai. Di bibirnya sendiri dia menggunakan lipstik berwarna merah, dan juga tak lupa kedua anting berbentuk bulat terpasang di kedua telinganya.

"Ada apa Neko?" Hiruzen bertanya, matanya menatap heran ke arah salah satu Anbunya terssebut, karena sebelumnya dia telah memberikan tugas kepada Anbu di hadapanya itu untuk mengawasi anak bernama Sai yang beberapa tahun lalu dia masukan ke Akademi.

"Saya melapor Hokage-sama.." Hiruzen menatap intens ke arah Anbunya tersebut, Hiruzen sendiri tengah membaca beberapa laporan yang berada di tanganya, laporan yang sebelumnya dia biarkan menumpuk. Akan tetapi pikiranya kini tetap menerka-nerka hasil yang di dapatkan Anbunya tersebut selama beberapa tahun. Meskipun begitu mata Hokage tersebut masih saja bergerak ke kanan kiri menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang membaca isi laporan yang tengah dia genggam.

"Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan dari anak bernama Sai.. Dia hanya anak-anak biasa yang masih sering bermain, tetapi ada sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa membuat saya mengikutinya lebih jauh.." Hiruzen menghentikan gerak matanya saat mendengar penuturan Anbu di hadapanya tersebut, matanya kini menatap langsung ke arah salah satu Anbunya tersebut. Kertas di genggamanya sendiri kini telah dia letakan kembali bersama kertas-kertas lainya.

"Lanjutkan.." Hiruzen membalas perkataan Anbunya tersebut untuk mendengar lebih lanjut. Sedangkan Anbu di depanya sendiri hanya mengangguk tanpa berbicara.

"Saya tidak bisa mengikutinya karena anak tersebut memasuki wilayah Root.. Saya sendiri tidak akan masuk sejauh itu tanpa perintah langsung dari anda Hokage-sama.. Maka dari itu, saya mohon perintah anda Hokage-sama.." Hiruzen menghela napas perlahan, alis matanya mengkerut saat mendengar Sai memasuki wilayah Root. Memang tidak aneh bila seseorang akan mengunjungi tempat yang pernah mereka tinggali. Tetapi Root bukanlah tempat yang membuat seseorang keluar masuk dengan seenaknya, meskipun itu mantan anggotanya sendiri. Ini membuatnya tertarik dengan rencana Danzo. Tetapi sebelumnya telah di sepakati bahwa Hiruzen tidak akan mengganggu urusan Root, tetapi dengan syarat bahwa Root juga tidak akan pernah membawa nama Konoha dalam setiap tindakan ataupun perbuatanya. Hiruzen menatap pintu tempat yang sebelumnya di gunakan Anbu di hadapnya tersebut untuk memasuki ruanganya.

"Sumimasen.. Hokage-sama.." Melihat sang Hokage terdiam dalam pikiranya. Anbu bersurai ungu tersebut memanggil sang Hokage mencoba menyadarkan. Hiruzen sendiri tersadar dari pemikiranya saat Anbu di hadapanya bersuara. Bibirnya sesaat tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa dirinya sempat terdiam beberapa saat dalam pikiranya..

"Hahahaha.. Maaf.. Maaf.. Umurku ini sudah terlalu tua Yugao.. " Hiruzen akhirnya mengeluarkan tawanya saat matanya melihat wajah kebingungan yang di tunjukan Anbu bernama Yugao tersebut, sedangkan Yugao. Sendiri hanya diam tak menjawab..

"Telah di sepakati sebelumnya bahwa aku tidak boleh mencampuri urusan Root.. Meskipun begitu... Telah di sepakati juga bahwa segala tindakan yang di lakukan Root tidak boleh sampai membawa nama Konoha.." Hiruzen menatap Anbu di hadapnya itu dengan pandangan serius, bahkan di setiap katanya tidak ada sedikitpun yang mengandung kesan santai..

"Dengar Yugao... Kau tidak akan memasuki wilayah Root, tetapi sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikanmu patner yang berguna dalam hal ini.." Yugao hanya menaikan salah satu alis matanya saat mendengar ucapan yang di keluarkan sang Hokage..

"Kama.. Kau boleh masuk.."

"Hai.. Hokage-sama" Yugao tidak bisa membuat matanya tidak menyipit, saat pandanganya melihat seseorang dengan pakaian khas Anbu lengkap dengan topeng yang masih terpasang di wajahnya membuka pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan. Topeng yang di gunakan anak itu sendiri berwarna putih polos dengan bergambarkan bulan sabit di bagian dahinya.

Pandangan Yugao masih saja terpokus terhadap anak yang tengah memasuki ruangan Hokage tersebut dengan santai. Matanya sendiri menatap bingung ke arah rambut hitam keunguan yang di miliki anak tersebut. Bukan, bukan karna warna rambut yang anak itu miliki, tetapi lebih kepada rambut hitam keunguan yang menjuntai cukup panjang. Sedangkan sang anak sendiri hanya berjalan santai tanpa menatap Yugao, hingga pada akhirnya anak tersebut berlutut hormat kepada sang Hokage tepat di samping wanita bersurai ungu tersebut.

"Nah, Yugao. Dia akan membantumu dalam hal ini, menurutku dia mempunyai penglihatan yang cukup bagus. Dengan adanya Kama sebagai patnermu kau tidak perlu memasuki wilayah Root.." Hiruzen berbicara, ucapan Hiruzen sendiri sontak membuat Yugao kembali menatap sang Hokage yang berada di hadapnya tersebut dengan pandangan yang terlihat kebingungan..

"Ano.. Hokage-sama. Dia... Masih anak-anak?" Perkataan Yugao tidak bisa membuat sang hokage tidak tersenyum. Sedangkan anak yang di dibicarakan hanya menggerakan kepalanya menoleh ke arah Yugao. Meskipun wajahnya masih tertutupi topeng Anbunya, akan tetapi gerakan kepala anak tersebut terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya sedang kebingungan atas perkataan yang di keluarkan Yugao.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Yugao.. Kekuatan dan pengetahuanya sudah cukup menjadikanya seorang Anbu di usianya kini.." Perkataan Hiruzen sontak membuat Yugao merasa bersalah kepada anak yang tengah memandangnya kini, mungkin itu penyebab anak tersebut memandang heran ke arah yugao atas pekataan yang sebelumnya dia ucapkan. Tetapi, bukan itu maksud dari perkataanya..

"Dengan segala hormat Hokage-sama. Tetapi bukan itu maksud dari perkataan saya.."

"Hm? Apa maksudmu Yugao?" Hiruzen tidak bisa tidak bertanya saat mendengar ucapan yang di keluarkan Anbu di hadapnya tersebut..

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya Hokage-sama, tetapi maksud perkataan saya sebelumnya bukan bermakna yang seperti Hokage ucapkan. Tetapi lebih kepada.."

"Lebih kepada.?"

"Tetapi lebih kepada.. Keamanan misi yang akan dia lakukan.. Terlebih lagi ini tentang memasuki wilayah Root." Hiruzen tersenyum saat mengetahui arti ucapan yang di keluarkan salah satu Anbunya tersebut..

"Tidak.. Ini cukup aman menurutku.. Mungkin sebelumnya aku juga harus mengingatkanmu Yugao, bahwa ini hanya misi pengintaian, jadi ini tidak akan membahayakan dirinya ataupun dirimu sendiri. Dan tentang memasuki wilayah Root mungkin kau akan mengerti jika dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri... Kama..!"

"Hai.. Hokage-sama.." Anak sebelumnya hanya terdiam kini mulai menggerakan kedua tanganya menarik topeng yang dia gunakan hingga posisi topengnya bergerak tergeser ke atas kepalanya. Jika dilihat, posisi topengnya anak tersebut kini sama seperti posisi topeng Yugao.

'Dia... Anak Perempuan?' Batin Yugao. Wanita bersurai ungu tersebut mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat mata anak di hadapanya tersebut masih terpejam, tetapi pada akhirnya mata yang sebelumnya terpejam terbuka secara perlahan. Yugao sendiri tidak bisa tidak membulatkan matanya saat melihat kedua mata yang di miliki anak di hadapanya tersebut. Yugao mengalihkan pandangan matanya kepada sang Hokage seakan meminta penjelasan. Akan tetapi Hiruzen sendiri hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan yang di berikan Anbu di hadapanya tersebut..

"Hokage-sama dia.."

"Kau benar Yugao. Dia juga cukup berpengalaman dengan Root. Kama perkenalkan dirimu.." Hiruzen akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya saat mendengar Yugao berbicara dengan nada seakan meminta penjelasan..

"Hai.. Hokage-sama.."

... ... ...AR...

Sunyi tak bersuara, Cahaya redup yang di hasilkan lilin sekitar sesekali bergerak secara perlahan. bayangan tubuh sesekali meredup akibat cahaya yang bergoyang di sekitarnya. Kedua telapak tangan yang saling menyatu membentuk segel, sedikitpun tidak mengeluarkan gerakan-gerakan yang tak pasti. Rambut merahnya tergerai kedepan hingga beberapa bagian menghalangi matanya yang tengah terpejam dari pemilik tubuh tersebut. Tubuhnya sendiri hanya berbalutkan celana khas Shinobi tanpa memperhatikan bagian tubuh atasnya yang hanya terlilit perban di bagian dada dan punggunya.

Udara di sekitarnya sendiri entah mengapa terasa hangat di saat bersamaan. Secara perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan mata putih tanpa pupil. Namun itu hanya sesaat, matanya berubah menjadi biru shaprie secara perlahan. Di saat bersamaan, tubuhnya sendiri merubah warna kulit tannya kembali menjadi warna kulit putih pucat, perubahan tersebut terjadi dengan di iringi keluarnya aura kemerahan di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Sesaat mata birunya melirik ke arah pintu, sebelum pada akhirnya dia berdiri dari posisi duduk bersilangnya dan berjalan ke arah meja yang terdapat di sudut ruangan . Tangan berkulit pucatnya bergerak meraih pakaian yang memang sebelumnya telah dia letakan di meja tersebut.

... ... ...AR..

"Clek.." Sai merubah posisi santainya saat mendengar pintu di hadapanya itu terbuka, matanya menatap intens ke arah senpainya. Sai mengkerutkan alisnya bingung saat melihat senpainya kini telah berpakainan lengkap khas Root.

"Naruto-sama.?"

"Bukankah malam ini?" Naruto menjawab dengan nada khasnya. Sedangkan Sai sendiri masih diam di posisinya. Matanya masih menatap intens ke arah senpainya itu, kali ini tidak ada senyum aneh yang terpati di wajah Sai. Sai menatap senpainya dengan serius.

"Anda benar Naruto-sama, tetapi bukankah lebih baik anda diam beristirahat. Saya rasa cukup saya sendiri menghadapi hal ini.." Naruto diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai, kakinya sendiri masih terus berjalan menerusuri lorong yang biasa dia lewati. Sai melihat senpainya berjalan di hadapanya hanya diam mulai mengikuti.

Tidak ada jawaban dari senpainya, suara yang terdengar sendiri hanya suara langkah kaki yang menggema di lorong tersebut. Cahaya lilin yang tertempel di dinding sesekali meredup saat tubuh dua anak tersebut melewatinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan.. Itachi adalah salah satu jenius dari Uchiha setelah Shisui. Tidak seharusnya kau berpikiran seperti itu. Dengar, bahkan aku sendiri di kalahkan dengan mudah olehnya. Kita tidak bisa meremehkan kekuatanya.." Kesunyian terpecahkan saat Naruto membalas ucapan yang sebelumnya sempat Sai ucapkan. Sedangkan Sai sendiri masih berjalan di belakang menatap punggung senpainya tersebut.

"Anda kalah karena telah kehabisan banyak tenaga Naruto-sama.. Saya rasa anda juga paham akan hal tersebut.."

"Tidak.. Meskipun begitu Danzo-sama tidak menemukan mata Shisui di dekat tubuhku ataupun tubuh Shisui. Ini menjadi hal yang harus kau ketahui Sai. Itachi memiliki penglihatan baru. Tentu saja itu akan cukup menyusahkan kita. Dan mungkin hanya diriku yang baru menyadarinya. Tetaplah waspada Sai.." Naruto berkata tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, dia tidak melihat Sai namun dia yakin Sai tengah mengangguk memahami ucapanya. Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam sunyi hingga akhirnya Naruto kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana keadaan sekitar.?"

"Saya rasa cukup aman.. Danzo-sama tengah bersama Hokage-sama.." Ucap Sai, Naruto sendiri hanya melirik dari sudut matanya menatap anak berambut hitam tersebut.

"Pengganggu?"

"Mereka.. Tengah mengkawal Hokage-sama, jadi sepertinya untuk sementara mereka tidak mengikutiku.." Naruto menaikan satu alisnya heran saat mendengar Sai menyebutkan kata 'mereka' setahunya hanya ada satu pengganggu yang mengikuti Sai. Sai sendiri yang melihat senpainya berjalan dengan diam kembali mulai angkat bicara.

"Yah, mereka.. Selama ini pengganggu itu mengikutiku saat datang menemui anda Naruto-sama. Tetapi sepertinya dia hanya mengawasi dari luar wilayah Root, sehingga kemungkinan besar dia tidak mengetahui siapa yang saya temui di sini. Ada kemungkinan karena berhubungan dengan Root Hokage-sama menambahkan seseorang untuk mengawasiku."

"Kau lengah Sai.." Naruto berkata dengan santai, akan tetapi Sai tahu senpainya tersebut tengah memberinya peringatan. Sai sendiri tahu betul akan hal tersebut..

"Maafkan saya Naruto-sama. Saya akan lebih berhati-hati dalam pertemuan berikutnya"

"Tidak.. Kau hanya akan diam di tempatmu, sebaliknya aku yang akan mendatangimu mencari informasi. Tidak sadarkah kau Sai siapa orang yang di tambahkan Hokage-sama untuk mengawasimu.." Sai hanya terdiam dengan alis mata mengkerut, dirinya tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan senpainya.

"Hokage-sama tidak menambahkan seseorang karena mengetahui ini berurusan dengan Root.. Jika memang benar pengganggu sebelumnya tidak berani memasuki wilayah Root. Maka Hokage-sama pasti akan memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku, dan dapat di pastikan dia akan mengirim seseorang yang spesial untuk mengawasimu.." Mata Shaprienya menajam, saat dirinya mengeluarkan spekulasinya. Bibirnya sendiri entah mengapa mengeluarkan seringai yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan kepada siapapun.

"Tetapi kali ini biar aku yang mengurusnya, biar kutunjukan siapa yang akan menjadi pemangsa sekarang.. Ini juga akan menjadi pelajaran untuknya bahwa di butuhkan seorang jenius untuk melawan seorang Namikaze.." Sai menatap punggung senpainya itu dengan intens. Matanya sesaat melihat tangan senpainya itu bergetar sebelum pada akhirnya di kepalkan. Sai sendiri hanya diam tak menjawab. Dirinya paham betul sifat senpai di hadapanya tersebut, dia bukanlah seseorang yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk orang lain. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, senpainya akan turun langsung menghadapi kedua pengganggu tersebut. Sai sendiri masih belum mengerti dengan kata 'seseorang yang spesial' Sai mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh senpainya. Matanya menatap pintu keluar yang mulai terlihat. Walaupun samar akan tetapi Sai masih dapat melihat dengan jelas cahaya yang terdapat di dinding luar pintu..

"Sai.. Bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan mendahului mereka."

"Hai Naruto-sama."

... ... ...AR...

"Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan membiarkan Uchiha melakukan kudeta."

"Aku tahu itu Danzo.."

Hiruzen memejamkan matanya sesaat, dia tidak menyangka akhirnya ini akan terjadi. Beberapa hari yang lalu Itachi datang kehadapanya memberikan informasi. Ini adalah hal yang paling dia hindari, tetapi pada kenyataanya hal tersebut adalah hal yang memiliki tingkat keberhasilan yang sangat kecil, apalagi setelah kematian Shisui. Hiruzen melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, tanda level satu telah di berikan. Itachi akan melakukanya malam ini. Matanya melirik ke arah Danzo yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Hiruzen menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula dengan Danzo. Matanya melirik dari sudut menatap Danzo.

"Bergerak..! Root akan bergerak menuju markas kepolisian Konoha." Danzo berbicara dengan nada khasnya, di hadapanya sendiri telah terkumpul dua barisan Anbu terpilih.

"Timku menuju wilayah Uchiha.!"

... ... ..AR...

"Shutt.." "Tap!" Sai menapakan kakinya di salah satu atap rumah klan Uchiha. Gelapnya komplek Uchiha tidak membuat pandangan Sai terganggu. Matanya sendiri menatap datar ke arah genangan darah di beberapa titik tertentu sebelum pada akhirnya dirinya melompat ke bawah. Perlahan di gerakan kakinya menelusuri komplek tersebut. Matanya sendiri tetap menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan datar. Anak berkulit pucat itu berhenti berjalan saat matanya menemukan beberapa tubuh tergeletak bersimbuh darah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri . Sejenak tanganya merogoh tas ninjanya yang berada di punggung. Sesaat dirinya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang saat merasakan beberapa tekanan Chakra mendekat, tetapi pada akhirnya matanya kembali menatap beberapa tubuh tergeletak di hadapanya. Tanganya sendiri kini telah memegang gulungang yang sebelumnya telah di berikan oleh senpainya. Sai mulai membuka gulunganya secara perlahan.

"..."

"Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik." Sejenak anak tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya sebelum pada akhirnya tanganya mulai bekerja..

... ... ..AR...

Itachi memejamkan matanya keras, mentalnya terasa sangat berat saat melakukanya. Tanganya sendiri tidak berhenti bergetar meskipun telah menggenggam erat Tantonya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan penglihatanya yang baru.

Mangekyou Sharingan..

Tingkatan kekuatan dari Sharingan. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah bawah, tepat di bawahnya terdapat genangan darah yang mengalir hingga membasahi telapak kakinya.

"Tidak perlu menyesal Itachi.." Itachi segera memegang erat Tantonya saat tiba-tiba pendengaranya menangkap nada yang di keluarkan seseorang. Matanya menajam saat dirinya melihat seseorang tengah bersandar santai dengan melipatkan kedua tanganya di sudut dinding. Itachi sendiri hanya bisa melihat bayangan seseorang yang tenggah bersandar tersebut. Seseorang yang tengah bersandar yang di mana tidak terjangkau cahaya bulan.

'Sejak kapan.?' Batin Itachi.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku.?" Itachi hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung, saat seseorang di hadapanya itu berbicara.

Dirinya tidak mengenali. Bahkan Itachi baru mendengar suara orang di hadapanya tersebut.

"Baiklah, mungkin berdiri di tempat gelap membuat banyak kesulitan." Itachi mengeratkan pegangan Tantonya saat pandangan matanya menatap orang tersebut mulai berjalan ke sisi yang memantulkan cahaya. Sehingga seluruh tubuhnya terlihat jelas karena tersorot cahaya bulan.

Itachi menatap heran saat melihat penampilan seseorang di hadapanya tersebut. Pakaian khas Root lengkap dengan topeng bertuliskan Nee di sisi kanan atasnya dan juga rambut merah klimiks ke belakang.

'Root..? Rambut merah.?' Batin Itcahi dia mengerti sekarang. Ini terlihat semakin jelas bagi Itachi. Itachi semakin mengeratkan pegangan Tantonya saat tangan seseorang di hadapanya tersebut mulai menggerakan tanganya perlahan.

"Klakk!" Tangan pucat yang sebelumnya di gerakan, kini telah menarik topeng yang di kenakanya hingga kini topeng tersebut berpindah di sisi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana.? Kuyakin kali ini kau ingat.." Itachi menajamkan tatapanya kala melihat wajah di balik topeng tersebut.

"Kau anak yang telah menyerang Shisui.." Itachi berbicara. Genggaman Tanto di tanganya semakin dia eratkan saat mengetahui wajah di balik topeng tersebut. Matanya sendiri masih tetap menatapa tajam ke arah anak di hadapanya tersebut.

"Ya.. Kau benar. Dan kau yang telah menyerangku, bukan begitu Uchiha.?" Itachi hanya diam tanpa ada maksud menjawab. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menatap datar Itachi. Tetapi sedetik kemudian pandanganya teralih ke arah dua tubuh tergeletak bersimbuh darah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Uchiha.. Klanmu terlalu bodoh. Kekuasaan tidaklah pernah akan ada habisnya, tangis kekecewaan, penyesalan, kekalahan adalah hal bagian daripada kehidupan. Mereka terlalu memikirkan kekuasa-"

"Jangan berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya. Uchiha adalah pondasi besar yang membangun Konoha. Kami pendahulu sebena-"

"Kudeta adalah hal yang tidak bisa di maafkan.! Bahkan meskipun kau bagian dari klanmu, tetapi kau bahkan tidak bisa menyangkal hal tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya kau yang terjebak dalam masalah ini." Itachi menatap datar anak di hadapanya, pandangan matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukan expresi apapun. Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam menatap Itachi. Tetapi pada akhirnya kakinya melangkah kecil mendekati dua tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapnya.

"Ini adalah misi.. Danzo-sama membutuhkanya. Kekuatan mata kutukan.." Anak berambut merah tersebut sejenak menatap Itachi dengan pandangan datarnya. Itachi sendiri hanya terdiam tidak menjawab, dengan perlahan matanya terpejam.

"Akan kuambil Sharingan dari Fu-"

"Shutt!" "Stabb!" Naruto menatap dengan datar Kunai yang tertancap di dinding yang berada di belakangnya. Matanya sendiri melirik ke depan di mana Itachi masih terdiam dengan mata terpejam..

"Aku mengkhawatirkan klan bodoh ini. Klan bodoh dengan kekuatan kutukanya. Uchiha adalah klan yang terlalu naif. Seperti yang kau katakan, tidak ada batas untuk kekuasaan. Kekecewaan, penyesalan, dan kekalahan yang akan di dapat pada akhirnya hanya akan merusak diri sendiri. Dan semua itu hanya akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang hanya akan menyerang diri sendiri." Naruto menatap tajam Itachi yang tengah berbicara dengan kedua mata terpejam. Kedua tanganya sendiri sudah bergerak menggenggam kedua Tanto di belakang pingganya.

"Tetapi meskipun begitu.. Aku seorang dari Uchiha. Melindungi kehormatan nama Uchiha adalah tugasku sebagai seorang Uchiha. Dan harus kau ingat.. Seorang sepertiku sedikitpun tidak memiliki keinginan patuh akan perintah seseorang seperti Danzo." Naruto sendiri hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk saat mendengar Itachi berbicara. Matanya sendiri tidak terlihat karena tertutupi bayangan dari rambutnya sendiri.

"Maka.. Jalan satu-satunya adalah membuatmu tidak bisa berbicara lagi.." Naruto berbicara dengan pelan. Tetapi itu masih dapat di dengar jelas oleh Itachi.

"Grepp!" Itachi sendiri hanya terdiam tanpa membuka matanya saat dirinya merasakan seseorang di belakang mengunci pergerakanya.

"..."

"Dengar Itachi.. Mereka hanyalah seonggok mayat tak berguna sekarang. Ini demi Konoha. Kekuatan mata Sharingan sangat membantu Danzo-sama. Seharusnya kau tahu itu.." Naruto berbicara masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Sedangkan Bunshinya sendiri masih diam mengunci pergerakan Itachi.

Itachi terdiam dengan mata terpejam. Dirinya tahu semua yang di lakukan Danzo adalah demi Konoha. Tetapi meskipun begitu..

Perlahan mata Itachi terbuka menampilkan tingkatan kekuatan dari Sharingan. Mangekyou Sharingan..

"..."

"Jlebb!" "Kughh!" Naruto menutup matanya keras. Mulutnya sendiri mengeluarkan banyak darah. Anak berambut merah tersebut menggerakan kepalanya seacara perlahan ke arah perutnya. Matanya sendiri membulat saat melihat Itachi tengah menusuknya dengan Tanto yang berada genggamanya.

"Boff!" Bunshin Naruto sendiri telah lenyap entah karena apa.

"Demi Konoha.. Tidakah cukup saat Uchiha telah hancur..?" Naruto kembali mengerakan kepalanya memandang Itachi yang mulai berbicara. Naruto memandang Itachi tajam saat melihat bentuk pola dari Sharingan berubah. Naruto tersenyum miris saat merasakan Itachi semakin menakan Tantonya dalam.

"Mangekyou Sahringan? Aku mengerti sekarang.." Itachi hanya menatap datar anak di hadapanya tersebut.

"Grep!" "Grep!" Naruto senidiri hanya memandang datar kedua tangan yang tengah mengunci pergerakanya di bagian dada dan tangan.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan.?" Naruto kembali berbicara. Namun kali ini berbeda di mana kini tubuhnya tengah di kunci di belakang oleh Bunshin Itachi. Mata Shaprienya sendiri terpejam secara perlahan.

"..."

"Shutt!" "Trank!" Itachi menggerakan Tantonya dengan cepat saat melihat anak di depanya tersebut melempar Kunainya. Matanya sendiri masih menatap datar ke anak di hadapanya tersebut.

"Kughh..! Yang tadi itu cukup mengesankan Uchiha. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka akan terkena Genjutsumu.. Akan tetapi, jangan pernah meragukan kemampuanku dalam meloloskan diri dari Genjutsu.."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir.. Tadi itu hanya Genjutsu biasa.." Itachi balas berbicara. Tanganya sendiri masih menggenggam Tantonya dengan erat. Bunshin yang mengunci pergerakanya sendiri telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Hm.. Genjutsu biasa..? Kuharap kau mempunyai hal yang lebih menarik dari Sharingan barumu. Jadi, apa keputusanmu Uchiha.?" Itachi hanya menatap datar anak di hadapanya tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam memandang Itachi dengan tajam. Naruto memejamkan matanya saat dirinya tidak kunjung mendengar jawaban Itachi. Tangan pucatnya sendiri bergerak secara perlahan ke arah belakang pingganya.

"Trankk!"

"Kau cukup cepat Uchiha.." Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, matanya menatap tajam Itachi yang berada di hadapanya. Tanganya sendiri tengah menahan Tanto yang berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya dengan satu Tanto di genggaman tangan kirinya. Pandangan anak tersebut teralihkan ke arah darah segar yang masih mengalir di sisi tajam Tanto Itachi.

"Jarsshh!" "Boff!" Dengan cepat Naruto menebas tubuh Itachi dengan Tanto yang berada di tangan kananya. Tetapi dengan cepat pula Naruto berbalik sesaat setelah matanya melihat kepulan asap yang merubah tubuh Itachi.

"Bughh!" "Shutt.." "Brakk!" Sebelum Naruto menggerakan Tantonya Itachi dengan cepat menendang tubuh anak berambut merah tersebut hingga terpental menembus dinding kayu rumahnya.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.!" Belum sempat Naruto bangun dari posisinya, satu tanganya bergerak cepat merentang ke arah depan saat mendengar teriakan Jutsu yang di keluarkan Itachi. Dengan cepat rentetan Fuinjutusu muncul dari atas tanah tepat di hadapanya.

"Fūinjutsu: Ujigami.." Pelindung putih transparan berbentuk tangan raksaksa dengan cepat muncul dari dalam tanah melindungi tubunya sesaat setelah dirinya meneriakan nama Jutsunya. Sedangkan Jutsu Katon Itachi sendiri masih terus melesat cepat ke arahnya.

"Duarr.!" Itachi berlari cepat ke arah kepulan asap yang di hasilkan benturan Jutsunya. Matanya sendiri masih menatap tajam memperlihatkan Mangekyou Sharingan yang masih aktif. Tanganya menegang sesaat sebelum akhirnya menebaskan Tanto yang berada di tanganya dengan cepat ke arah kepulan asap tersebut. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Naruto memberikan tekanan Chakra pada kedua telapak kakinya sebelum pada akhirnya melakukan lompatan dengan sangat cepat.

"Trankk!" Keduanya akhirnya membenturkan Tantonya masing-masing. Naruto dengan dua Tantonya sedangkan Itachi berbeda. Naruto menggerakan matanya menatap tajam Itachi, Itachi sendiri hanya menatap datar anak di hadapanya tersebut masih dengan Mangekyou yang bersinar.

"Doton: Tsuchi Kairō.!" Belum sempat melakukan gerakan menyerang. Itachi merasakan tanah di sekitarnya bergetar hebat, sebelum pada akhirnya tanah di sekitarnya bergerak membuat lingkaran gua yang mengurung dirinya.

"Tanah ini akan selalu tertutup sebelum pengguna Chakranya melepas Jutsu ini. Bagaimana Uchiha.? Bahkan akan sangat sulit melakukan Sunshin di sini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini.?" Itachi hanya diam menutup matanya perlahan. Wajahnya sendiri tidak menunjukan expresi sama sekali. Tidak ada rasa takut yang terlihat di wajahnya. Sedangkan tanganya sendiri masih tetap menahan Tanto anak di hadapanya tersebut.

'Ini akan menyelesaikan semuanya..' Batin Naruto. Mengambil napas dengan dalam, tanganya sendiri bergerak sangat cepat membuat serangkaian segel tangan. Dada anak berambut merah tersebut membusung dengan dengan besar akibat udara yang di tahan.

"Katon: Suyaki no Jutsu..!"

... ... ...AR...

Naruto hanya diam mengawasi gundukan tanah yang mengurung Itachi dan Bunshinya. Pendengaranya sejenak menangkap teriakan nama Jutsu yang di buat Bunshinya. Tanganya bergerak secara perlahan mencoba menggerakan Topengnya ke posisi semula. Dia sangat beruntung. Mampu membuat Bunshin tanpa segel sangat membantu dalam pertarungan. Matanya sejenak melirik ke arah dua tubuh tidak bernyawa masih pada posisi semulanya.

"Tap..!" Naruto menghentikan laju kakinya menatap dua tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut. Matanya memicing saat penciumanya merasakan bau darah. Bau yang tidak asing baginya.

Sudah sangat jelas bahwa hidup menjadi Anbu Root akan selalu merasakan bau darah pada setiap misinya, bahkan bau darah sudah seperti bau yang sangat favorit baginya. Hal tersebut terjadi karena dirinya terlalu sering mencium bau yang khas tersebut.

Naruto menggerakan tanganya mencengkram kerah dari pakaian yang di kenakan ketua klan tersebut. Langkahnya sendiri bergerak secara perlahan dengan tangan masih mencengkram kerah tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut.

Menyeret tubuh yang berada di tanganya, langkahnya terhenti secara tiba-tiba saat pandanganya menangkap seseorang yang kini berada di hadapnya.

"Kurasa memang tidak sepantasnya meremehkan kekuatan seseorang Uchiha.." Naruto menatap tajam seorang jauh di hadapanya dengan pandangan tajam. Tanganya sendiri masih tetap mencengkram kerah daripada tubuh Uchiha Fugaku. Sejenak tidak ada suara di antara mereka sebelum pada akhirnya Naruto kembali membuka suaranya.

"Bagaimana kau lolos dari Jutsuku.?" Naruto kembali bersuara. Tetapi nada yang di gunakanya kali ini lebih terkesan berat beremosi.

"Bunshinmu sendiri memiliki Chakra yang sama denganmu.." Sjenak Naruto terdiam mencerna ucapan Itachi sebelum pada akhirnya di akhiri dengan seringaian yang terpati di bibirnya.

"Fufufufu.. Jadi begitu... Menggunakan Genjutsu dan membuat Bunshinku melepas paksa Jutsu yang telah kubuat. Kau cukup jenius Uchiha.. Sangat di sayangkan seseorang sepertimu harus menjalankan misi ini.."

"..."

"Jrasshh..!" Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya sesaat. Matanya kembali terbuka dan memandang datar tangan kirinya yang kembali terputus.

"Mata ini yang akan terus mengawasimu, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati.." Itachi berbicara dengan nada datar. Tetapi kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Itachi berbicara tepat di hadapan Naruto dengan Tanto di genggamanya. Tantonya sendiri masih meneteskan darah di bagian sisi tajamnya. Tetapi berbeda dengan Itachi Naruto sendiri hanya menatap datar ke arah Itachi. Bahkan wajahnya tidak memberikan expresi sama sekali walaupun tanganya terputus kembali. Tidak ada rasa sakit..

'Deg.!'

"Naruto-sama.. Anak tersebut tengah menuju kemari.." Itachi membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat, tanganya sendiri semakin mengeratkan genggaman Tanto di tanganya saat mendengar suara yang berbeda dengan anak di hadapanya tersebut. Itachi memicingkan matanya saat melihat anak berambut hitam pendek lengkap dengan pakaian khas Rootnya tengah berlutut hormat menghadap sudut dinding rumahnya.

"Hm.? Jadi begitu.. Baiklah. Sepertinya kita memang harus pergi.." Itachi kembali menajamkan pandanganya saat matanya melhat anak yang sebelumnya bertarung denganya tengah bersandar santai di dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Posisi, bahkan gaya yang sama saat pertama kali anak berambut merah tersebut muncul. Topengnya sendiri masih menutupi bagian wajahnya sama seperti saat pertama dia muncul..

"Kau mempunyai kecepatan yang bagus Uchiha.. Sepertinya kau harus menyambut kedatangan seseorang. Sampai jumpa.." Bersamaan dengan ucapan yang dia katakan, tubuhnya menghilang cepat dengan Shunshinya. Itachi sendiri sejenak menatap lantai di bawahnya saat merasakan sesuatu mengalir membasahi kakinya. Tatapan matanya kembali berubah menjadi datar saat melihat genangan darah yang membasahi kakinya.

'Chi Bunshin..' Batin Itachi..

"Nii-san...!" Itachi mengalihkan pandanganya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nii-san..

Ini akan menjadi hal yang paling akhir pada malam ini..

... ... ..AR..

Naruto POV

Gelap, hampa..? Aku tidak suka tempat ini.. Ini lebih buruk daripada tempat pembuangan limbah milik rubah sialan itu. Tetapi tidak dengan penghuninya. Tentu saja penghuninya aku lebih memilih yang berada di sini daripada penghuni pembuangan limbah tersebut. Sejenak kulangkahkan kakiku menelusuri kehampaan yang berada di sekitarku dengan tenang..

Sejenak kuhentikan langkahku saat pandangan mataku melihat setitik cahaya jauh di hadapanku. Menghela napas lelah. Dengan gontai kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati setitik cahaya tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti setitik cahaya tersebut membesar menjadi lebih besar hingga pada akhirnya cahaya tersebut menyelubungi seluruh tubuhku.

Normal POV

"Kau terlalu lama Naruto-kun.. "

"Dasar.. Setidaknya sambut aku dengan lebih baik.." Naruto mengkerutkan kedua alisnya kesal saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut manis seseorang yang berada di hadapanya tersebut. Tetapi hal tersebut hanya bertahan singkat. Mata Shaprienya menajam memandang ke arah wanita di hadapanya tersebut..

"..."

"Aku mendapatkanya.." Naruto berbicara dengan nada datar, sesuatu yang akan dia tunjukan saat dirinya sedang serius dalam segala hal. Berbeda dengan Naruto, wanita di hadapanya sendiri hanya merespon tatapan tajam yang di berikanya dengan senyuman lebarnya...

"Arigato Naruto-kun.."

... ...TBC..

Jangan heran klo Naruto banyak ngomong di sini sya tidak akan membuat naruto terlalu berlebihan dalam irit berbicara..

Yo.. Senpai.. Gmana chap nie? Sya tdk tahu apakah ada kemajuan dari chap ini.. Ataukah masih berantakan..? Yeah.. Silahkan koment sendiri dh..

Klo da yg di tanyakan silahkan sya akan lngsung bls di PM..


End file.
